


【ABO】Don't Let the Door Hit Ya

by Faust1621



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faust1621/pseuds/Faust1621
Summary: ABO设定足球同人





	【ABO】Don't Let the Door Hit Ya

【1】  
如果仔细算算，菲利普·拉姆已经远离警局、大城市、还有形形色色的信息素整整两年了。  
两年前的情景似乎变得模糊不清。拉姆只记得自己一言不发地收拾着办公桌上的东西，周围站了好多人，大家安静地注视着他的一举一动。等他收拾好东西，拿着平常被他们戏称“滚蛋箱”的纸箱往外面走。巴斯蒂安·施魏因施泰格从人群里挤了出来，阴着脸一把抢过纸箱走在前面，人群里发出了窸窸窣窣的声音，就像燎原的第一个火星，瞬间能烧透了拉姆所有的骄傲和努力。  
警局门口人来车往，施魏因施泰格没有把纸箱还给拉姆，那样子变成了拉姆出来送别被警局踢出去的发小一般。只可惜这个发小不仅脾气暴，而且阴着脸也挺恐怖的。  
“巴斯蒂，赶紧把箱子还给我，我还要赶火车呢。”拉姆试图换一个轻松的语调跟施魏因施泰格交流，但是他失败了，失败的彻彻底底。  
肤色白得惊人的男人沉默了一会儿，然后咬着牙说道：“等我坐上局长的位置，我做的第一件事就是把那些狗屁规定全部改掉！为什么不允许Omega当警察？！警校里都没这条傻逼——”  
“够了，巴斯蒂，”拉姆平静地打断了男人的骂街行为，“我早就习惯了，这没什么，真的。”  
“菲利普！”  
“好了好了，别站在这里生闷气了。”拉姆拍了拍箱子，施魏因施泰格终于把纸箱还给了他。  
现在这样才对，施魏因施泰格，局长最最器重的Alpha警员，站在警局门口送别自己的Omega发小，原因是这个发小隐瞒了自己的真实身份，引起了警局的信任危机，最后不得不离开警局，为了维护警局规定牺牲了自己。  
拉姆坐上火车，看到报纸的角落里有一条消息，是某警员辞职的消息。拉姆倒是很感谢记者隐去了自己的名字，免去了不少麻烦。

拉姆在小镇住了两年。  
他终于实现了面包师的心愿。开一家小小的面包店，每天只上半天班，下午可以喂喂兔子养养花，心情好了去买两瓶啤酒喝，心情不好了躲在屋子里摸兔子的毛。发情期的时候全靠施魏因施泰格寄来的抑制剂。感谢施魏因施泰格，他才没有给这个安静的小镇添太多麻烦。每次寄来的包裹里都有施魏因施泰格的信，他把最近发生的事情都塞进了信里，包括他一步一步成为警察局局长，也包括他的恋爱经历。  
只是他的文笔实在是太差了，拉姆经常把发小的信作为饭后阅读。他如何幼稚地上去和那个叫卢卡斯的Omega搭讪，又如何和卢卡斯一步一步走到了一起。  
挺可惜的，拉姆看着最近的那封信，巴斯蒂和卢卡斯结婚了，可是拉姆并不在场。  
人生不如意的事情多了去了。拉姆把信放好，捧着咖啡杯找自己的兔子玩去了。

两年零一个月。拉姆的半隐退生活被打破了。  
话说那天整个小镇都陷入了莫名其妙的恐慌。先是来买面包的隔壁老太太瞪着眼睛告诉拉姆今天千万别出门，因为镇上来了几辆黑色的车，看起来不像好人。紧接着几个老顾客都陆陆续续地告诉拉姆别出门。拉姆有些好奇了，小镇已经好久都没有外人来过，今天这是刮什么妖风？  
几分钟之后他就知道是哪里的妖风了。  
因为面包店的门被人推开，几个穿着黑色西装的男人整齐地站在店里，让屋子瞬间变得拥挤。  
“请问……”  
“菲利普。”  
施魏因施泰格的声音传来。

“千万别告诉我你也被警局踢了！我会很伤心的！”  
“我才没被警局踢了呢！菲利普我这刚结婚你能盼我点儿好成吗？”  
“我这不是担心你吗！怎么，局长不好干想辞职啊？我们这里地方太小，有我一个就够了，你还是去隔壁镇吧。”  
“菲利普！”  
施魏因施泰格很明显说不过拉姆，所以他用上了以前两个人闹着玩的时候用的招数：薅拉姆的头毛。  
“巴斯蒂！别薅了！我错了我错了！”  
哼，施魏因施泰格顺手拿起一个刚出炉的面包啃了起来，跟我闹。  
“那个面包一百块，记得给我钱。”  
“菲利普你抢钱呢！”

“所以说你想请我回去？”  
“菲利普，我好像没说‘请’啊。”  
“没事，那是我自己脑补的。有案子？”  
“盗窃，都是名画，只是这家伙玩几天就给还回来了。”  
“那还有什么好查的？”  
“嘿菲利普，这家伙是窃贼啊！”  
“哦。”  
“收拾一下东西，过会儿就走。”  
“巴斯蒂，我晕车。”  
“这是薄荷糖这是晕车药，如果不行我就打晕你。”  
“……”

【2】  
拉姆明显低估了自己晕车的程度。  
两年都没长时间坐过车，而且拉姆十分肯定两年前自己来的时候没吐得这么惨烈。施魏因施泰格递水过来的手都有些颤抖，要知道以前拉姆从来没吐成这样。  
“你……菲利普你跟我说实话，你是不是怀孕了？”  
也就这个时候拉姆吐得没什么力气，要不然听了这话拉姆绝对能揍死自家发小。  
“要不然吐成这样啊，没东西吐了也别呕了行吗？我感觉我也想吐了。”  
“巴斯蒂，你……你给我记着……这次忙我帮完了……我要……我要坐直升机回来……”  
“咦菲利普你不是也晕机吗？”  
“巴斯蒂……你完了……”  
“你赶紧睡会儿吧，乖。”  
拉姆分分钟想下车回家。

警局还是老样子，和两年前没什么区别。大家还是进进出出十分繁忙，信息素混杂在一起，直接冲着拉姆就来了。  
还好小个子来的时候按下去一针抑制剂，身上没有什么味道，也不会因为强烈的Alpha信息素被动发情。总之，拉姆就像个Beta一样。  
“我的办公室在楼上，话说，”施魏因施泰格拉了拉姆一把，“你还能上楼梯吧？”  
“巴斯蒂，别告诉我你都当上局长了，还没给这楼里按上电梯？”拉姆翻了个白眼。  
施魏因施泰格一脸挫败地向右指了指：“你赢了菲利普，右转有直梯。”

局长办公室的样子完全不同。拉姆依稀记得上一任局长在的时候这间办公室就是大家的噩梦。只要被请进办公室超过半个小时就基本上玩完。唯一的例外是拉姆，局长只用了两分钟的时间就让拉姆收拾东西离开了。  
施魏因施泰格似乎是要彻彻底底地改变着一切。墙上的各种奖状不见了，取而代之的是一些照片，都是警局里的各位在各种场合里的合影，大家冲着镜头笑。哦，好吧，说句实在的，摄影师的技术挺一般的。  
桌子上更不用说了。已经足够大的办公桌上还是被人随意放了很多文件，个别文件夹上还有咖啡杯的痕迹。杂乱无章，却生机勃勃。  
“你先找个地儿坐吧，我要找找那个案子的卷宗……这里怎么又多了这么多的文件要我签署？昨天不是都签过了吗！怎么又来了！马里奥！马里奥！”  
施魏因施泰格在办公室里大呼小叫了一番，很快就有个年轻人推开了办公室的门。  
“头儿，出什么……事了吗？”  
圆脸年轻人注意到了拉姆，不过他很快就把注意力转回到了施魏因施泰格那里。  
“这些文件是怎么回事？”施魏因施泰格挥舞着手里的文件夹。  
年轻人特别耐心地解释：“哦，这些是需要您签署的文件啊，跟昨天那些还是有区别的。”  
现任警察局局长只能挫败地扔下文件夹：“把詹卢卡叫过来。”  
“没问题。”年轻人又看了一眼拉姆，然后问了一句：“头儿，需要我给这位先生找把椅子吗？您办公室里最后一把椅子被阿尔杨他们搬走了。”  
“说了多少遍不要到我这里搬东西啊！”施魏因施泰格眼泪都要掉下来了：“行，让詹卢卡捎一把吧。”

“真没看出来啊巴斯蒂，你过得还没我好呢。”  
“得了吧你，要不是……嗯，你懂我的意思，这个位置应该是你的。”  
“算了吧，我可不想这么累。”  
“那就帮我赶紧抓到那个窃贼啊！”  
“好好好，有话好好说，你把信息素收一收，熏死了。”  
“哦。”

办公室的门再次被人敲响是在三分钟之后。别问为什么这么精确，拉姆在心里默默地说，完全就是职业病。  
在他的身份暴露之前，他可是干了好几年的警员，大大小小的案子都接触过。在心里默数时间已经变成了一种习惯。只要他手动没事，发呆的时候都能算时间。  
推门进来的是一个卷毛少年，看样子也就是刚从警校毕业，一脸青涩。看着拉姆站在那里，赶紧把椅子放下来。  
“那个，您坐。”小卷毛说。  
拉姆也没客气，说了声谢谢就坐了下来。

“您说让我跟着这位拉姆前辈，一起完成案子？”詹卢卡·高迪诺不太敢相信自己听到了什么。要知道一个刚刚毕业的学生能得到这种机会实在是太不容易了。  
只是在心里高兴，面瘫的属性让他看起来还是挺严肃的。  
施魏因施泰格也很严肃：“一定要坐好协助工作，而且要保护好拉姆前辈。”  
“明白！”高迪诺规矩地敬了个礼。  
“这是案子的文件，菲利普你都拿着吧。还有你的住处我已经安排好了，离警局不远，你走着就能过去。詹卢卡，你陪着拉姆前辈过去，帮忙提行李。”  
明明就是怕拉姆出什么意外，却要说的这么有理有据。也就是高迪诺蛮听话的，要是年轻的拉姆估计要和施魏因施泰格理论理论了。  
不过还好，拉姆早就不是年轻的时候了。

【3】  
晕车的下场就是清醒之后肚子里空荡荡的——那可不是，把能吐的都吐了，不饿才怪呢。  
所以拉姆还是很机智地问高迪诺街角的那家咖啡店还开着门吗。  
“开着的，不过前一阵换了个老板，是从北边来的。”高迪诺回答。  
“北边？”  
“听说是盖尔森基兴，跟诺伊尔前辈是同乡。”

说谁谁到。  
高迪诺刚说完诺伊尔前辈五个字，拉姆就听见有人在叫他的名字，然后一座大山朝这边急速飞来。  
“菲利普你回来了！”诺伊尔屈膝，熟练地给拉姆一个拥抱。  
高迪诺贴心地转头不看他们。

看起来现在只有诺伊尔最闲。罗本和里贝里在办公室那边为了什么争执着，顶着肉松头的黑皮肤年轻人试图阻止但是失败了；两个西班牙人，嗯，拉姆不认识他们，正在用西班牙语飞速地交谈着什么（年长一些的男人看起来就像杂志上的模特）。  
“正好我也要去贝尼那里看看，一起吧。”诺伊尔推开了警局的大门。  
有那么一瞬间拉姆感觉自己回到了两年前，自己也是站在这里，虽然难过想哭但却要努力挤出笑容，带着自己为数不多的行李，坐了好久好久的火车，去了一个自己都不知道的地方，然后一待就待了两年。  
“菲利普？”  
“嗯？”  
“走了。”

等到了咖啡店拉姆就开始怀疑诺伊尔是来这里旷工了。尽管这个一米九的大个子说自己是来给阿尔杨他们买咖啡的，但是说归说，曼努啊这还当着高迪诺的面呢你要不要把手伸到那么奇怪的位置啊！  
拉姆嗖嗖嗖飞过去几个眼刀，但都无济于事了。咖啡店的新主人似乎很喜欢这样的诺伊尔。  
高迪诺感觉到拉姆的愤怒，只能拿出普通Beta没有的那种敏锐的察言观色，赶紧把咖啡和蛋糕端到拉姆面前：“拉姆前辈，吃点儿东西吧。”  
咖啡里加的糖是平常的三倍，蛋糕也是甜腻到死的，换做平常即使是在发情期拉姆也不会吃这些，但是此时此刻他是真的饿了，所以拿起叉子先解决掉了乳酪蛋糕，然后一口气喝完了咖啡。  
看得高迪诺心惊胆战。这种非人类的解决速度着实震撼到了这个小卷毛，也就是从那时候开始小卷毛发誓要好好地跟着拉姆前辈。  
一看就知道拉姆前辈会好多东西！都学会了一定也会像拉姆前辈一样厉害！  
孩子，你确定你的关注点没有问题？

拉姆暂时的住处离警局的确很近。一看就知道是施魏因施泰格的处理方式。晕车？没问题，绝对不把房子安排的太远。喜欢安静？没问题，这边的社区人不多，肯定安静。  
高迪诺从口袋里拿出了钥匙递给拉姆，拉姆打开了房门。  
很小的公寓，一个人住正好，不会太拥挤，也不会留下太多的空间。这倒是挺合住惯了小镇的拉姆的胃口。  
高迪诺把行李放下，说明天早上九点会过来一趟。拉姆有些心不在焉地点头，在包里翻找着什么。高迪诺挠了挠头就走了。  
门关上的一瞬间，拉姆整个身体放松地摊在了地毯上。  
他的右手，紧紧地握着一管抑制剂。

抑制剂不是什么好东西。在性别无法改变的今天，抑制剂就像毒品一样，迷惑着那些想掩盖身份的人们。不要怕呀，我来你帮助你呀，这样说着，然后侵蚀着身体，让发情期不再规律，也让人越来越依赖。  
最开始的时候施魏因施泰格并不赞成拉姆过于频繁地使用抑制剂，按照他的意思，拉姆也到了找一个靠谱的Alpha结合的年龄。拉姆回信告诉发小别废话赶紧给我找最好的抑制剂还有我不需要Alpha。施魏因施泰格只能默默地拿着拉姆附在信里的钱去找抑制剂商家，打着警察的旗号寻找最好的抑制剂。  
开始的时候的确很好用，可是越往后抑制剂的效果就越差，拉姆需要时时刻刻注意自己的味道，只要周围空气中开始出现一丝奇怪的松果味，他就要翻箱倒柜找抑制剂。拉姆太紧张了，他害怕自己的气味引来一些不必要的Alpha，引来一些不必要的麻烦。  
对，拉姆称这些为麻烦。在他看来Omega不要Alpha也可以过一辈子。  
施魏因施泰格却说这样是因为你没遇到你的Alpha。  
拉姆让他一边待着去。施魏因施泰格委委屈屈地缩到一边了。  
那时候他们还在警校，每天被训练累得倒头就睡，谁还在乎这些。

傍晚的时候拉姆整理好东西想要出门溜达一圈，结果刚打开门就听见外面有人扯着嗓门喊什么“拜仁慕尼黑万岁”，搞得拉姆以为自己站在了南看台死忠粉旁边。  
不对，巴斯蒂你骗我，说好的安静呢！  
拉姆往外面探了探头，就看见一个穿着拜仁慕尼黑球衣的年轻人风风火火地冲进走廊，最后停在了拉姆面前。  
“呃，您好？”  
拉姆感觉自己弱爆了。这是什么狗屁打招呼方式？！  
“哦哦哦您就是新来的邻居吧！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我是托马斯·穆勒！我就住在您对面！以后没事可以来我家打牌啊看球赛啊！对啦我是拜仁慕尼黑的球迷！您呢您呢！”  
年轻人终于给了拉姆说话的机会：“菲利普·拉姆。”  
这个回答听起来有些冷淡，不过穆勒似乎并没有受到影响：“菲利，我能叫你菲利吗！你这是要出门吗菲利？”  
拉姆好想说不好意思你猜错了我是回家我要关门了你能不堵在我家门口吗。

【4】  
拉姆和对门邻居托马斯·穆勒的第一次见面就已经很尴尬了。  
至少是在拉姆看来。  
穆勒好像感觉不到尴尬，一边大大咧咧地翻口袋找钥匙一边单方面跟拉姆交流。拉姆除了自己的名字什么都没说，剩下的时间里都在听穆勒说说说。从拜仁慕尼黑最近的表现到附近哪家餐馆的白香肠好吃，最后竟然还聊到了性别革命。哦，性别革命，一个新兴词汇，旨在创造一个性别平等的社会，保护Omega的权利（顺便削弱Alpha的地位）。后面这句是拉姆自己加上的，很明显，这已经不能称得上是革命了，这简直就是要消灭掉Alpha这个群体，所以拉姆对此不以为然。  
穆勒对性别革命显得很感兴趣，说了好多。拉姆仔细观察了一下这个对门邻居，从穿着到行为举止，最后还不着痕迹地感受了一下周围的空气。味道很淡，基本上没有，嗯，估计和高迪诺一样是个Beta吧。那就不存在什么威胁了。  
想到这里，拉姆轻轻咳了一声，穆勒的声音一下子就止住了。  
“那个，我要先出趟门，你找到钥匙了吗托马斯？”  
穆勒露出了一个友好的笑容，尽管他笑起来脸上多了很多褶子，而且两个明显的虎牙从嘴唇后面露了出来：“找到了找到了，哦，你要出门是吧，那我们有空再聊啊！”说着还冲着拉姆挥手道别。  
拉姆赶紧蹬着两条小短腿走掉了。  
穆勒望着拉姆离开的背影，笑容没有消失。

当拉姆和一堆下班回家的阿姨们挤在一起排队结账时，他突然意识到自己已经在所谓的大城市里了，不再是小镇的那种清闲的生活，他又要回到两年前的生活了。  
这种回归的感觉让拉姆感到一丝不适。大概是离开太久的缘故。

回到公寓之后拉姆打开了施魏因施泰格给他的那摞材料，里面记录了这几次匪夷所思的盗窃案。每个盗窃案都牵扯到一幅画，而画作的拥有者都是私人收藏家。这就有点儿棘手了，私人收藏家们一般不喜欢让别人，特别是警察参观自己的宝库，毕竟有些东西的来路不能摆上桌面，如果被查出来谁也不好看。  
只是……是谁报了警呢？  
拉姆继续往后面翻，记录显示每次盗窃案一发生都有人报警，但是都没有留下姓名。  
一个匿名者。  
这就是小偷吧？  
这么明目张胆地和警察玩游戏的小偷拉姆倒是第一次见。以前那些和警察玩游戏的家伙们都被抓住关进了监狱，这次呢？  
拉姆合上了档案，望着窗外发呆。街道里静悄悄的，没有风，树木安静。

第二天九点高迪诺准时来敲了门。拉姆正在穿外套，走过去开门晚了几秒。门打开时高迪诺一脸警备：“拉姆前辈，您没事吧？”  
“我能有什么事呀？走吧。”  
高迪诺点点头，还想往里面看几眼，不过拉姆很快关上了门。  
“您昨天晚上休息的怎么样？”  
“挺好的，这个街道的确很安静。咱么今天有什么计划？”  
“局长让您先过去一趟，然后这个案子就归我们了，调查计划在这里。”  
高迪诺一边说一边从手提包里拿出了一张纸。  
拉姆大体扫了一下，都是些常规调查，什么走访受害人啊，什么调查画作背景啊。都是些很无聊的东西。  
“詹卢卡，这些调查交给别人去做。哦，现在只有咱们两个人调查这个案子？”  
小卷毛愣了一下，似乎从来没在意过这个问题：“是，是啊，拉姆前辈。”  
“两个人怎么能够！不行一会儿我要找巴斯蒂再要几个人帮忙。”  
高迪诺赶紧点头。要知道他昨天晚上只睡了三个小时，就是为了准备背景资料外加编写计划书。可怜的年轻人并不知道问题的解决办法还包括“多找几个人帮忙”。

施魏因施泰格很干脆地答应了拉姆的要求。不就是几个人嘛，咱们警局就不缺人，你说你想要谁？  
“局长一直都这么大方吗？”站在局长办公室外面等拉姆的高迪诺不太明白这个情况。  
“估计也就是拉姆前辈敢这么说，”路过的格策故作成熟地给高迪诺解释，“如果我要敢这么说估计现在就直接被踢了。”  
高迪诺心想格策前辈你这是牺牲自己再给我举例子啊。

“曼努，哈维·阿隆索，呃，我这么念没错吧？还有道格拉斯·科斯塔，你们跟我出来一下。”拉姆捏着一张小纸条站在办公室门口大声喊道。  
所有人都抬起头看着这个小个子男人，但没人动。  
“都不在？不可能吧，巴斯蒂跟我说你们现在手头没案子啊，不会是翘班了吧……”拉姆嘟嘟囔囔地转身准备离开，离门口最近的一个年轻西班牙人站了起来（虽然他脸上的胡子也不少）：“那个，阿隆索前辈刚才去茶水间了。”  
“哦。哦？”拉姆及时收住了自己八卦的小眼神，正经地环顾了一下办公室：“曼努呢！曼努你别躲了！你以为挡板能挡得住你吗！”  
诺伊尔只好站起来，极其不情愿地往外走，顺便把虽然德语不怎么溜但是听到有人叫自己的名字依旧不想站起来的科斯塔拉了出来。  
正好这时候阿隆索端着咖啡回来了。可怜的西班牙人只能把咖啡杯先放到一边，老老实实地跟着这个小个子走了。  
胡安·贝尔纳特摇了摇头，继续写自己的报告。

【5】  
科斯塔和阿隆索的德语不好，拉姆只能慢慢地把他们的计划解释清楚。诺伊尔在一边发呆，但是拉姆确定他听到自己在说什么。  
“所以就这样，科斯塔和阿隆索做相关的调查，放心我不会让你们去和那些收藏家打交道的，是吧曼努？”  
“是……什么？”  
诺伊尔低下头，拉姆狠狠地瞪了他一眼。高个子缩了缩，含糊不清地说了句“对不起”。  
“就这样了，曼努詹卢卡跟我走，你们俩留在警局里就行。”  
所谓的任务分配就结束了，科斯塔和阿隆索欢快地回了办公室，那样子就像施魏因施泰格刚刚宣布放假一礼拜一样。诺伊尔很不高兴，因为只要能待在办公室里，他就可以名正言顺地跑到贝尼的咖啡店里喝咖啡然后抱抱自己心爱的Omega。可是出了外勤就不知道啥时候回家了，也不知道回了家之后还有没有剩下的饭。哦，冰冷的饭菜啊，那也太惨了。自从他和贝尼有了第一个孩子尤里安之后，诺伊尔就感觉自己在贝尼心中的地位直线下降。要不然他才不会翘班跑去和贝尼见面，就为了能在尤里安不在的时候稍微补偿一下自己。  
“曼努你想什么呢？”  
“菲利普，我这出外勤有补贴吗？”  
“我不知道。你可以去问问巴斯蒂啊。”  
“算了吧，巴斯蒂自从结了婚越来越抠了，以前还经常请我们出去吃饭，现在能请我们喝杯咖啡都不错了。”  
“毕竟结了婚嘛。”  
“我结了婚也没像他那样啊！我还是很大方的。”  
“拜托曼努，你真的要把时间浪费在讨论这种事情上？”  
“好吧好吧，我们先去找哪个人？”  
“就他吧，看起来比较难对付。詹卢卡，把他的资料给我。”  
“给您。”

马茨·胡梅尔斯跟诺伊尔打过交道，毕竟第一次来他家做笔录的警员就是诺伊尔。两个一米九的男人站在门口互不相让，拉姆和高迪诺同时露出了“长得高了不起啊”的鄙夷的表情。  
“那个，胡梅尔斯先生，我是菲利普·拉姆……”拉姆从口袋里找出了自己的警官证给黑头发男人看：“所以我们能进去说吗？”  
“实在是不好意思，拉姆警官。”胡梅尔斯做着客套的抱歉：“请进请进。”  
拉姆当然不客气地迈腿走了进去。诺伊尔还想僵持一下，被高迪诺轻轻推了一把，这才跟着拉姆走了进去。  
胡梅尔斯是个商人，有名有钱的那种，爱好很多，其中之一就是收集画作。有名的画作也有几幅，无名的只是好看的画作占了大多数。拉姆看过他的资料，挺普通的，没有什么亮点，这就让调查变得困难了。  
“我记得你们告诉过我这个案子已经结了。”胡梅尔斯坐在对面的沙发，很是不解。  
“之前的确是结案了，不过这个案子有些疑点没有解决，所以我们又重启了这个案子。”拉姆回答得中规中矩。  
“有什么疑点？”胡梅尔斯眯起了眼睛。  
“这个……我们还要到您的收藏室里看看。”  
胡梅尔斯笑了：“原来拉姆警官今天来的目的在此啊。”

胡梅尔斯没有为难他们，而是直接带着他们去了收藏室。大房间，安保系统，监控，各种画作挂在墙上。拉姆溜达了一圈，看了看那些画，然后不得不承认其实胡梅尔斯的品味还算不错。  
“监控系统没出问题吗？”  
“没有，没有中断过。”  
“是吗。”  
拉姆挠着下巴若有所思，跟在旁边的高迪诺拿着小本子记啊记，诺伊尔摆着高冷的脸望来望去。胡梅尔斯看着这三个人，什么也没说。  
“嗯……这是什么味道……”身为Alpha的诺伊尔突然嗅到了一丝奇怪的问道，旁边的胡梅尔斯也皱起了眉。  
高迪诺的嗅觉没有那么灵敏，不过他是第一个发现问题所在的人。  
“拉姆前辈，您，您的味道……”  
拉姆往后退了一步，周围的那股松果香越来越明显。不过他没有惊慌，而是直接出了门，上车，锁好车门关好车窗，从口袋里摸出了抑制剂，熟练地给自己注射。  
奇怪，那间屋子里明明没有别的东西，气味也基本上不存在，可是为什么会被动发情呢？  
拉姆坐在后排的座位上，努力让自己放松，然后琢磨着屋子里的蹊跷。

等了半个小时诺伊尔和高迪诺才从胡梅尔斯的房子里出来。根据最新的抑制剂使用说明，最短也要半个小时才能让Omega的信息素降低回最低水平。尽管如此，当诺伊尔打开车门的时候，拉姆的信息素还是迎面糊了上来。松果味的信息素，闻起来没有那么甜腻，却有种置身于大森林中的清新和寂静。  
“曼努，你能直接送我回去吗？今天不是个出外勤的好日子。”拉姆的语气还算不错。诺伊尔点头，发动起了车子。

“菲利你回来啦！哎呀你的脸色怎么这么差啊！是不是吃坏东西了？我这里有急救小药箱一会儿给你送过去？”拉姆还没来得及打开门，对面的穆勒不知道从哪里冒了出来，对着他就是一顿好说。  
“我没事，谢谢你托马斯。”拉姆婉言谢绝了穆勒的好意。  
“真的没事吗？那你赶紧回去休息吧！”  
等拉姆走进公寓坐下来的时候才发现自己身上的味道还是有些重，所以他决定洗个澡顺便把衣服换掉。在他脱衣服准备洗澡的时候他才想起来，刚才托马斯似乎并没有闻到自己的味道。  
的确是个Beta。

【6】  
傍晚的时候拉姆接到了施魏因施泰格的电话，上来就是大呼小叫地问拉姆怎么会突然发情。呃，这种问题虽然听起来比较羞耻，但是看在他们从小一起长起来的份上，拉姆还是耐心地告诉施魏因施泰格他其实也不是很清楚。  
“不会是那个胡梅尔斯的问题吧！”施魏因施泰格很热心地提供了一种可能性。  
拉姆在电话这边叹了一口气：“巴斯蒂，你有这闲工夫还不如陪陪卢卡斯呢。我记得你前一阵不是说还想要个——”  
“我这不是关心你吗菲利普！”施魏因施泰格换了个姿势，更加舒服地坐在自家客厅的沙发上，从这个角度能看见卢卡斯·波多尔斯基站在料理台前准备晚饭的背影。他们都说施魏因施泰格绝对是上辈子积德了，要不然怎么能拥有这么贤惠的Omega。施魏因施泰格每次听到这种话都想吐槽，明明就是我更贤惠好吗！每天都是我收拾房间！每天都是我洗碗！卢卡斯只有在心情好的时候才会下厨好吗！  
可惜从这个角度他看不见他的亲亲卢卡斯往沙拉里倒了多少胡椒。  
“我谢谢你的关心啊巴斯蒂，明天到警局再聊吧。”拉姆试图结束掉这通电话。  
施魏因施泰格对着空气点头：“行啊。不过你确定你的身体状况可以，嗯，你懂我什么意思。”  
“巴斯蒂你真的好啰嗦，我挂电话了。”拉姆说完就果断把手机扔到了一边。  
先下手为强啊。施魏因施泰格把手机放到茶几上，悠悠地溜达进了厨房：“卢基，晚饭好了吗？”  
波多尔斯基露出了一个能让施魏因施泰格永远沉浸其中的笑容：“吃饭吧，我的小兔兔。”

人家那边的造人计划正在紧张地进行，拉姆这边显得清闲很多。晚饭很简单，苹果香橙和草莓。就连拉姆自己都不知道为什么这么喜欢水果。水果，饱满的果实。每次看到这些饱满的果实拉姆都会买一些回家，榨汁，或者直接吃。偶尔也会买一些坚果，不过已经比之前买的少了，因为有段时间吃的太多直接被巴斯蒂戏称“小松鼠”，好像是从那时候开始拉姆的气味就逐渐变成了松果的味道。不过这样也好，总比甜腻至极的花香要好。要知道气味越浓就会引来越多的Alpha，大部分Alpha都喜欢这种气味，而像拉姆的这种味道不在大多数Alpha的接受范围内。  
半夜的时候拉姆醒过一次，睁开眼睛望着天花板发愣，脑子明明混沌一片但是眼睛执意不肯合上。几秒钟之后拉姆就发现了让自己清醒的源头：有人在半夜放歌。是谁这么没公德心？拉姆陷在被子里愤愤不平，脑子却开始自动分辨这是什么歌。哦，《南部之星》，好像还有人跟着唱。得了，这绝对是对门的那个能说的Beta。也就是他那样的死忠粉能干出这种事情。拉姆翻了个身，决定明天早上就敲隔壁的门，一定要好好跟托马斯说说这个问题。  
一分钟之后，拉姆回到了睡眠中。

还好晚上的小插曲并没有影响到拉姆的整体睡眠质量。第二天一大早他就醒了过来，洗漱，找衣服穿衣服，给自己弄了顿像模像样的早饭，然后发现家里的速溶咖啡味道并不好。  
这也就是他七点出现在咖啡店的原因。哦，当然不是贝尼的咖啡店，而是公寓旁边的咖啡店。这也是拉姆遇到穆勒的契机。  
托马斯·穆勒，拉姆的邻居，拜仁慕尼黑的死忠粉，穿着一件丑哭了的T恤衫坐在离柜台不远的位置，举着报纸假装自己正在努力地阅读。假装这个词是拉姆给他加上的，因为拉姆能感觉到自己还没推开门的时候穆勒就已经看到自己了。  
“嘿菲利！早上好！”穆勒兴高采烈地打招呼。  
拉姆敷衍地说了一句早上好，走到柜台前面，黑皮肤的高个男人围着红蓝相间的围裙站在那里，等待着拉姆。  
很好。拉姆发现自己已经迷失在了一堆咖啡的名称里。  
“菲利，给你推荐热罗姆做的浓缩！一杯瞬间清醒！”穆勒高声喊道。  
“一杯焦糖玛奇朵，谢谢。”拉姆掏出了钱包。

很可惜咖啡店里除了店老板热罗姆之外只有拉姆和穆勒两个人。拉姆没有别的选择，就算是不和穆勒坐一个桌，他也敢保证这个小子能端着咖啡杯凑过来，所以干脆跳到结果好了。  
“没想到你这么喜欢甜的东西呀菲利！”一杯咖啡根本堵不上穆勒的嘴。  
“我低血糖。”  
“低血糖？是不是昨天晚上吃得太少了？”  
“不是。哦对了托马斯，你昨天晚上是不是放歌了？”  
穆勒先是一脸“被你发现了”的表情，然后有些不好意思地挠着头发：“你听到了？”  
“听到了，而且很清楚。”  
“对不起对不起，昨天晚上我看拜仁的比赛来着……为了弥补你我请你吃块蛋糕吧！”  
呃，这剧情变化的有些快啊！  
拉姆那句“其实我已经吃过早饭”还没说出来，就眼睁睁地看着穆勒甩着腿过去向热罗姆要了一块蛋糕。  
“这可是热罗姆这里最好吃的蛋糕！绝对好吃！哎呦我也想吃一块！”

拉姆本来还想好好和穆勒探讨一下半夜放歌的坏处，但是都被这一块蛋糕反驳掉了。穆勒趁着拉姆吃蛋糕的时候又说了一大堆，最后两个人一起往回走，并且遇到了站在拉姆门口的高迪诺。  
“哎菲利这是你的朋友吗！”穆勒似乎想上去揉一把高迪诺的头发，但是高迪诺凶狠的眼神让他放弃了这一尝试。  
“这是……同事。”拉姆差点儿把那句“警察”说出来。  
“菲利你的同事好年轻啊！年轻人就是好！”  
穆勒回公寓的时候还不忘回头说话，最后成功地撞到了门框。

【7】  
几天下来拉姆的案子没有丝毫进展，倒是和对门的穆勒熟络了起来。好吧，只是穆勒和拉姆单方面地熟络了起来。在尝过热罗姆的手艺之后拉姆决定以后把早餐时间交给这个靠谱的店老板，而穆勒总会比拉姆早一步出现在咖啡店里，捧着报纸装文艺青年。  
至于案子，这是拉姆这几天最不想谈论的话题，没有之一。阿隆索和科斯塔两个人倒是尽心尽力地挖掘那些所谓的小秘密，以及小秘密背后的信息。可惜挖来挖去并没有什么重要的线索，唯一的好处就是这两个人的德语飞速地进步着，和刚来的时候判若两人，特别是阿隆索，现在都能看点儿当地报纸了。  
拉姆、诺伊尔外加高迪诺的外勤组合就没有这么多的成就了。他们走遍了案子牵扯到的所有私人收藏家，他们的态度出奇的一致：反正我们也没损失什么所以就不浪费您的时间啦您还是去忙别的案子吧。  
高迪诺的笔记本上记了好多东西，拉姆的这个名义上的小跟班不知道学到了什么，也不知道每天在琢磨什么。拉姆每天都能看到高迪诺一个人坐在办公桌后面发呆。或许不是发呆，而是思考。  
这时候拉姆就开始考虑这是不是施魏因施泰格的什么歪脑筋了。想让自己回归到警局的日子？永远都不回到小镇了？  
不得不承认，施魏因施泰格的确是下了一番功夫才想出了这个主意——如果他真的打算这么做的话。  
所以拉姆决定和施魏因施泰格好好谈谈，即使他们是发小，也不能这么做。

不过拉姆没想到施魏因施泰格不在办公室。这个大忙人不知道跑到哪里去了。  
坐在办公桌后面的人拉姆知道，只是从来没见过面。  
波多尔斯基笑盈盈地看着疑惑的拉姆。  
“你就是菲利普吧？我是卢卡斯。你是来找巴斯蒂的吗？他去街角的咖啡店买咖啡了。”  
“我……我有事找他，等他回来你能不能——”  
“这是我们第一次见面吧菲利普，我能和你聊会儿吗？”  
波多尔斯基这话一出就让拉姆很被动了。按照他的计划，只要施魏因施泰格承认他的小阴谋，拉姆就立马收拾东西离开，坚决不在这里多待一分钟。可是现在波多尔斯基腾空出世，看样子还想学着施魏因施泰格给自己灌几碗心灵猪汤。  
“你放心，我不会像巴斯蒂那样给你讲什么人生大道理的。”波多尔斯基保证道，不过拉姆并不相信他的这套说辞。  
“其实巴斯蒂他一直挺担心你的，”波多尔斯基看拉姆并没有开口的意思，于是首先开始了这场对话，“他去接你之前还在问我这时候打扰到你是不是不太好，毕竟你已经离开两年多了。”  
“他那天去小镇上倒是很不客气。”拉姆回忆起了那天的情景。  
波多尔斯基点着头：“我当时劝过他不要去打扰你，可是他还是执意要去，说什么这个案子真的很重要，还说只有你能真正的帮助他。看在他好不容易认真一次的份上，菲利普，帮帮他，行吗？”  
望着波多尔斯基那双清澈的眼睛，拉姆终于明白巴斯蒂到底是为了什么才跟卢卡斯在一起的。  
这倒好，本来能走，现在是走不掉了。  
有那么一瞬间拉姆怀疑卢卡斯也是巴斯蒂派来的，可是看卢卡斯的样子似乎并不是这么一回事。拉姆有些犹豫，他没有再看波多尔斯基的眼睛，而是把注意力集中到了墙上的照片。  
“我能做的一定尽力。”拉姆听到自己用一种奇怪的声音说出了这句话。  
不过这对波多尔斯基而言已经足够了。  
“菲利普，这段时间好好生活，或许你能发现生活中的美好呢？”  
“卢卡斯，说好的不给我讲人生道理的呢？”  
“这只能算经验之谈啊。”  
拉姆没有和波多尔斯基继续谈论这个话题，因为施魏因施泰格推门走了进来。他没想到拉姆能和波多尔斯基出现在同一件屋子里，而且这间屋子还是他的办公室。想想看，一个伶牙俐齿的拉姆遇到了另一个能说会道的波多尔斯基，画面多美多立体。  
“呃，我打扰到你们了吗？”施魏因施泰格心惊胆战地递给波多尔斯基一杯咖啡。  
“没有，你出现的时机正好，我正要问问菲利普你以前干的蠢事呢。”波多尔斯基笑着回答。  
施魏因施泰格马上用求救的眼神看着拉姆。  
拉姆摊了摊手：“我正要说你被狗咬上树的那段呢。”  
“菲利普！”  
“好了好了，我就是想来跟你说一声案子正在进行，如果有进一步的发现我会告诉你的。我走了。”  
拉姆关上门的时候还能听见波多尔斯基缠着施魏因施泰格问“被狗咬上树”的细节，不过施魏因施泰格似乎是拒绝回忆那件事。

好好生活，就能发现美好。如果说给二十岁的拉姆听，或许还能有些效果。可是现在拉姆已经快三十岁了，他早就不相信这种哄骗小孩子的话了。  
因为这世上根本就没有什么是美好的。

【8】  
整个案子的转机突兀地出现了，就好像有人为了坚定拉姆留下来的心而有意为之一样。  
警局又接到了报警电话，不过这次不是匿名的了，而是那些私人收藏家亲自打来的。那天一大早高迪诺就跑到拉姆公寓门口敲门，坚持不懈地敲，最后成功地把拉姆吵醒。高迪诺面无表情地递过来一张纸，那张纸上包含的内容比他们前一阵子调查的东西都多。  
拉姆瞬间清醒过来。  
“最早的报警电话是谁打来的？”  
“马茨·胡梅尔斯。”  
“说了什么？”  
“他说收藏室里的最贵的那幅画不见了。最开始还以为是上次的小偷开的玩笑，可是等了一周也没看见那幅画回来，所以才报了警。”  
“还有什么？”  
“没有了，他请求我们介入调查。”  
“这次需要我们了？詹卢卡你等一下，我收拾一下就走。”  
拉姆在抽屉里胡乱地翻找着什么，然后穿上了外套。

这次警局里比平常热闹了很多。  
先不说亲自来报案的私人收藏家们挤在接待室里喋喋不休地朝着阿隆索和科斯塔诅咒着那个该死的小偷，也不说施魏因施泰格惊喜地站在办公室区和诺伊尔说着什么，就凭高迪诺亮亮的眼睛和手里没合上过的小本子，拉姆知道这次是钓上来大鱼了。  
“对不起对不起，大家能安静一下吗！”拉姆推开接待室的门大声地喊道，让人群安静下来。  
幸好有阿隆索和科斯塔的帮助，私人收藏家们纷纷闭上了嘴。  
“我知道大家都很着急，所以请大家一个一个向我们说明情况好吗，我们会尽最大的努力抓住这个小偷。”  
拉姆说完朝阿隆索和科斯塔打了个手势，让他们先出来。  
阿隆索和科斯塔如获重负，赶紧从人群中脱了身，顺便把刚才记得东西给了拉姆。  
一定是记得太快，拉姆这么想着，要不然这些频繁蹦出来的西班牙语和葡萄牙语是怎么回事？  
“问询交给我了，辛苦了。”拉姆把本子还给了这两个人。

拉姆带着诺伊尔和高迪诺坐在桌子后面，面对着进进出出一个又一个私人收藏家。他们叽叽喳喳，跟聚在一起的女高中生一样，说了好多，有用的，没用的，关于画作的，关于自己有多么多么喜欢那些画作所以你们警察一定要给我找回来。  
拉姆面无表情地听着这些人喷着唾沫星子大讲特讲，从中摘出真正有用的东西，用脑子，不是用感情。  
不知道是谁安排的顺序，明明是第一个报案的胡梅尔斯却是最后一个进来的。他在外面等了两个小时，最终换来了一个给警局提供线索的机会。男人坐下来，动作依旧优雅，似乎没有到这枯燥的两个小时的影响。  
胡梅尔斯直直地望着拉姆的眼睛：“我要说什么？”  
“从那幅画说起吧。你最后一次看到那幅画是什么时候？”拉姆平静地说道。  
“十天前，我感觉压力很大，所以在收藏室里待了一会儿。”  
“看画吗？”  
“差不多吧。”  
“下一次去的时候你就发现那幅画不见了？”  
“是的。”  
“有那幅画的照片吗？”  
“有，在这里。”  
胡梅尔斯推过来一张照片。  
“谢谢您的配合，胡梅尔斯先生。您可以回去了。”  
“这都是我应该做的。”

“所以这就放他走了？”诺伊尔很惊讶，他本来以为这是一场审讯，要持续好长时间。说句实话，胡梅尔斯是等的时间最长，被问询的时间最短的。  
“因为接下来就是我们工作的时间了。詹卢卡，你把拿着这张照片，然后把所有失窃的画作归集起来，看看它们有什么共同点。”  
“明白。”高迪诺拿着照片走了。  
“我呢？”诺伊尔指了指自己。  
“哦，你去看看那些收藏家有什么共同点。”  
“什么！那么多人呢！”  
“所以才交给你了嘛。”拉姆踮起脚拍了拍大个子的肩膀，然后过去找阿隆索和科斯塔交代任务了。  
留下诺伊尔一个人为今天晚上加班的事实黯然神伤。

拉姆没有跟着诺伊尔他们加班，这是施魏因施泰格的命令，出于什么心态大家都知道也表示了理解，所以拉姆每天下班都是沐浴着大家的羡慕眼神。  
可是这下了班也没有什么事情啊。拉姆其实也先跟着高迪诺他们加班，或者替替诺伊尔也成啊。要知道除了加班谁也阻挡不住诺伊尔那颗归心似箭的心。看着诺伊尔苦逼地走进茶水间给自己倒咖啡的样子，拉姆在心里心疼了他三秒。  
“菲利你下班啦！”一个熟悉的声音从后方传来。  
拉姆连头都不用回就知道穆勒这是刚刚从超市回来购物袋里肯定有瓶装的啤酒和冷冻披萨。天知道这个小子是怎么活到现在的，如果换做拉姆，靠着冷冻披萨绝对活不过三天。  
“下班了。你去超市了？”拉姆波澜不惊地说道。他现在连头都不用回，因为穆勒肯定会在下一秒出现在他的前面。  
果然。腿长了不起哦，走得快了不起哦。拉姆把手提包从右手换到了左手，穆勒挤着一脸褶子凑了过来。  
“你晚上吃什么啊菲利？要不要我给你半个披萨？”穆勒很好心。  
“不，不用了，冰箱里还有吃的。”  
“真的不尝尝吗？这个白香肠口味的披萨可是我经过精挑细选才决定的呢！尝尝嘛尝尝嘛！”  
穆勒的洗脑工作成功了，拉姆在回公寓之前拿走了半个冷冻披萨。  
不知道为什么，穆勒笑得特别开心。

【9】  
即使是白香肠口味的披萨也改变不了它是冷冻披萨的本质。  
拉姆勉强吃掉了用微波炉加热好的三块披萨，喝掉了两大杯水。期间他还从厨房里找出来的一板黑巧克力，貌似是上次去超市的时候顺手买的。他已经很久没在晚上吃这么多东西了，而且就算是吃完了还是感觉饿。  
拉姆把那些包装袋统统扔进了垃圾箱，洗澡，一边擦着头发一边看高迪诺最新发过来的信息。这个年轻的警员很贴心地把失窃画作的信息整理出来，放进一个表格里，然后把能查到的信息都填进了表里。拉姆粗略地数了数，二十几幅画，放眼望去真是一张大表格啊。不过高迪诺也感觉这样不太妥当，所以他在半个小时之后又发过来几张表格，剔除了一些无关因素，把一些疑点标记了出来。  
还是年轻人靠谱，拉姆不禁感慨。诺伊尔那边已经没了消息，听高迪诺的消息是贝尼来给他们送夜宵，诺伊尔表示要和贝尼一起吃，大家纷纷本着狗眼不能瞎的原则给这两个人腾出了一间屋子。  
然后他们吃了两个小时的饭，到现在还没吃完。

拉姆是抱着笔电睡过去的，第二天一早醒来的时候感觉胳膊硌得难受。他一边活动着胳膊一边寻思着去热罗姆的店里给加班的几个人带咖啡。在警局里大家都有共识，只要是加班一般也就意味着晚上别想回家了，基本上等于熬夜，所以不加班的各位都会好心地带咖啡和早餐。  
对，不用给曼努带了。贝尼肯定会来送早餐的，连想都不用想。

办公室里弥漫着一股熬夜之后的怨念的味道，拉姆很庆幸带了咖啡来。  
早上去热罗姆店的时候他没有遇到穆勒，这倒是挺意外的。店老板解释说估计是昨天晚上有比赛然后今天早上睡过头了，拉姆对此表示了赞同。要知道你是无法撼动穆勒死忠的本性，也就没有任何办法让他错过任何一场拜仁的比赛。  
高迪诺看着拉姆推门进来，赶紧站了起来：“拉姆前辈，您来了。”  
“咖啡，赶紧喝几口，今天上午还有会呢。”拉姆把咖啡递了过去。他捕捉到了小卷毛的黑眼圈以及苍白的脸色。  
感谢咖啡因，感谢咖啡因，感谢咖啡因。  
感谢这醒脑的好东西。

会议围绕着失窃画作展开，第一次当着这么多人的面做分析的高迪诺显得很紧张。这让拉姆想起了自己，刚进警局的时候正好遇到了一个涉及走私钻石的案子，他也是第一次站在那么多人面前，一一分析着所有的可能性。  
“……我们通过这些信息可以看出，这些画作都是私人收藏家在近一年的时间之内获取的，无一例外。这里，还有这里，”高迪诺指了指几个数据，“很巧合的是，这些画作都是从私人拍卖会上买来的，价格不菲，来源无法追踪。”  
“私人拍卖会？”坐在拉姆旁边的罗本摸着光亮的脑袋若有所思：“有没有集中的几个地点？”  
“主要集中在这几个地点，不过每次的举办方都不一样。”高迪诺回答。  
“也有可能是假身份，为了防止被人盯上。”里贝里说道。  
“这先算一个疑点，詹卢卡，接着说。”拉姆在本子上记了几笔。  
高迪诺点点头，在屏幕上展示出了另一张表：“这是这些画作的来历，时间点还有每一任拥有者……”  
“不对啊，”阿隆索指了指那些空白的地方：“这些地方是怎么回事？”  
高迪诺有些紧张：“这些时间段我没有办法追查到。”  
“也就是说在这段时间都没有拥有者吗？”阿隆索望向了拉姆。  
拉姆皱着眉：“或者说他们被抹掉了。”  
“被抹掉了？”  
“记录，被人为删除了。”

共同点是找到了，可惜关键的一点成了死胡同。拉姆没有表现出失望，而是让诺伊尔继续上去分析私人收藏家。  
“我查到的东西和詹卢卡差不多。每个人获得画作的途径基本上都是参加私人拍卖会，偶尔还有一些更为私人的方式，嗯，或许换种方式来说就是黑市。有些画作来历不明，很有可能就是从黑市上获得的。其他的，没了。”  
诺伊尔说得干脆利落。  
“现在我们应该怎么办？”阿隆索问道。  
“现在，我们有必要参加一次那些所谓的私拍卖会了。”

拉姆把计划和施魏因施泰格说了一遍，并表示自己要参加行动。施魏因施泰格很赞同这个计划，但同时否决掉了拉姆参加行动的提议。  
“为什么不行？”拉姆瞪着施魏因施泰格：“你要是跟我说‘菲利普你是个Omega不能去那些地方’的话我现在就走人你信不信？”  
施魏因施泰格正准备说这话呢，结果只能闭上嘴。  
“行不行吧？巴斯蒂！”  
“你能给我保证不会出现意外吗？”  
“我能。”  
施魏因施泰格看着拉姆，一直看，最后挫败地在行动计划书上签下了字。  
等拉姆走了之后施魏因施泰格把行动组里的所有人都叫进了办公室。具体说了什么拉姆不知道，但是有一点他可以肯定，那就是自家发小这次是绝对害怕了。

【10】  
拉姆换上了好几年没穿过的西装，打领带的手法也有些生疏。他站在镜子面前看着镜子里那个陌生的人，眉眼，面貌，一举一动。昂着头走路，眼神中要带着蔑视，这都是施魏因施泰格告诉他的。天知道他是从哪里分析得出那些私人收藏家都是这种感觉的。  
按照计划，大部分人都埋伏在会场外围，只有拉姆诺伊尔外加阿隆索三个人要真正地参与到拍卖会中。诺伊尔给他们三个人搞到了入场券，高迪诺负责给他们每个人编靠谱的背景。最后拉姆成了某个大财阀的私人艺术顾问，阿隆索依仗国籍顺理成章地成为了一个从西班牙来的收藏家，而诺伊尔只能老老实实地干着私人收藏家秘书的工作。  
“为什么我是秘书？我看起来很像是那种给别人打工的人吗？”诺伊尔冲着高迪诺抱怨道。  
“行了吧曼努，你要是不愿意就和守在外面的阿尔杨或者弗兰克换，他们可都想冲在第一线。”拉姆坐在一边不咸不淡地说了一句。  
“其实我觉得秘书挺好的！既能掌握雇主的秘密还能独当一面！”诺伊尔立马挺起了胸膛。  
高迪诺默默地低下了头。  
没想到诺伊尔前辈是这种人呐。

所谓的私人拍卖会，只不过是给黑市打了个幌子。什么私人，明明就是一群虽然不知道彼此老底却要端着香槟保持微笑夸赞对方的袖扣或者手表的家伙们。拉姆从侍者那里拿了一杯香槟，然后四处打量着会场。面积不大不小，不会引起太多注意的那种；四面都有出口，但是有两个出口有保安把守，估计是拍卖方的通道，剩下两个可以自由出入，根据之前搞到的地图应该是通往外面的；大多数人都是Alpha，个别的（比如秘书之类）是Beta。拉姆来之前打了抑制剂，只要没有某个Alpha发情，他就可以完完全全假装自己是个Beta。  
阿隆索在那边已经依靠成熟的外表和恰到好处的举止和这次拍卖会的女负责人搭上了话。带着西班牙口音的德语听起来或许真的不错？拉姆摇摇头，然后在人群中找到了诺伊尔，高个子躲在不引人注目的角落里，眼中的光是拉姆许久没见过的。  
那是即将加入战斗的喜悦。

“您好？”  
拉姆回过神来，他的面前不知道什么时候站了一个人。男性Alpha，西装的价格在四位数以上，左撇子，眼神极具侵略性。拉姆小小地往后退了一步，然后和男人碰了一下杯。  
诺伊尔紧绷的神经放松了下来。这是他们进来之前约定的信号，只要是碰了杯就代表暂无危险。  
“您好。请问您是……？”  
“一个小人物，无须挂齿。”男人并没有说出自己的名字，只是狡黠地笑了一声。  
“来这里的人都不是什么小人物吧。”拉姆也笑了。  
“好吧好吧，我是里奥·K。”男人伸出了手。  
“托马斯·穆勒。”拉姆下意识地说出了这个烂大街的名字。  
“真是个普通名字，与你一点儿都不相符。”里奥调笑道：“我在这里还是第一次见到你。”  
“我刚供职一个多月，艺术顾问这个工作换人总是很勤的，我们老板的品味变得很快。”  
“哦？我可以知道是哪个老板吗？”  
“这个……”拉姆犹犹豫豫地看了看四周，和诺伊尔眼神相遇的时候眯了一下眼睛：“我告诉您您可不能告诉别人呀。”  
“我会保守秘密的。”  
拉姆凑了过去，轻轻地说出了大财阀的名字。  
里奥惊奇地看着拉姆，似乎并不相信他说的。这是正常反应，拉姆心想。

拍卖会开始之后拉姆就摆脱掉了里奥。他慢慢，慢慢向出口那边移动。他想去拍卖方的后台那边看看，看看他们还有多少画。至少从现在来看这些画似乎都是开胃菜，真正的重头戏都在最后。  
小个子男人成功离开了会场。提前背过的地图终于起了作用。从客人们的出口可以绕到后台，只是需药走一段控制室，那里有好多管子。拉姆快步走着，最后甚至小跑了起来。按照计划，他是第一人选，如果他失败了或者被发现了就假装走错路，然后给诺伊尔和阿隆索争取时间。  
在跑了几步之后，拉姆似乎听到了身后的脚步声。难道是有人跟上来了？不可能，这里没有保安。他想回头看，可是这是一条直走廊，而且那个人离自己不近，不能控制住他的话就很困难了。  
拉姆深呼吸了几下，然后猛地停住了脚步。  
身后的声音并没有停下。  
很好，拉姆握紧了拳头，只要他过来，就先给他一拳。  
近了……近了……

拉姆第一拳出去的时候打在了男人的肚子上。这一拳拉姆用了最大的力气，本来以为男人会倒地不起，但是男人很快就站了起来，而且信息素瞬间爆发了。  
该死的Alpha信息素！  
里奥一把抓住了拉姆的肩膀，然后把小个子抵在了墙上。  
“你不仅仅是个艺术顾问吧……”里奥眼里的欲望昭然若揭：“那个老头就喜欢你这样的Omega对不对？啧啧，这味道，你还没被他标记对不对？”  
拉姆想要摸口袋里备用的抑制剂，但是里奥的动作比拉姆快，他一把夺过了那管救命的抑制剂，远远地扔到一边。  
“Omega才不需要那些东西对不对？”Alpha的信息素压了上来，拉姆感觉自己的身体在发热。  
被动发情，这个人疯了。  
“我来标记你吧……”里奥往拉姆的脖子上凑，寻找着性 腺的位置。  
拉姆死命挣扎，可惜在这个弱肉强食的世界，一切的挣扎都是无用的。  
不要，不要……  
就在里奥咬上来的一瞬间，一个灭火器砸上了里奥的后脑勺。  
Alpha软绵绵地倒了下去，拉姆滑到了地上。  
“这是你的吧？”蓝眼睛男人递来了抑制剂。  
拉姆赶紧给自己注射，然后才抬头说了声“谢谢”。  
“你是来参加拍卖会的？怎么走到这里来了？”  
“迷路了。我本来想找卫生间的。”  
“是吗。”男人笑了笑：“需要我带你去吗？”

【11】  
后面的事情就变得顺理成章了。拉姆失去了自己第一候选人的位置，所以在蓝眼睛男人送自己进了洗手间之后他就给诺伊尔发了条短信，代码无锋。十分钟之后诺伊尔就发回了短信，上面是空白。这是后台有问题的意思。拉姆给阿尔杨打了个电话：“阿尔杨啊，大卫还没下课吗？我在这里等半天了。”  
罗本的声音很无奈：“我去接你吧。”

这次行动很成功。诺伊尔感受了一把充当关键先生的惊险刺激，罗本里贝里帮忙抓住了几个幕后黑手，顺便收了几幅画作。大家都很高兴，也就没有人问拉姆为什么会让诺伊尔完成任务。  
带着笔记本进来的高迪诺连上了后台的电脑，看了几眼之后就把拉姆叫了过去。拉姆凑过去看电脑屏幕的时候高迪诺吸了吸鼻子。  
“拉姆前辈，您身上的味道……”  
“哦，刚才有两个Alpha打起来了，信息素比较重。”拉姆一句话把之前发生的事情代过：“你要让我看什么？”  
“哦哦，”小卷毛回过神，“您看这里，每一幅画的信息来源都有这么一个后缀。”  
“这是什么意思？”  
“这就代表着提供这些画作信息的是同一个人。”  
“同一个人？能查到吗？”  
“拉姆前辈，我的能力有限……”高迪诺抓了抓头发，小声地说道。  
“那我们就找一个靠谱的人来。”

所以当天下午回到警局之后拉姆看到诺伊尔的Omega，街角咖啡店老板，贝尼迪克特·赫韦德斯坐在诺伊尔的位置上看书的时候，他第一反应是赫韦德斯来给诺伊尔送咖啡呢。  
“贝尼，你怎么来了？”拉姆过去问道。  
赫韦德斯合上了书：“曼努说有事需要我帮忙，所以我就来了。”  
拉姆还是很疑惑，直到诺伊尔出现在了他的身后：“菲利普，你不是说要找个靠谱的人吗？我就把贝尼叫来了。”  
“什么？”  
“贝尼是个白帽子黑客啊。”

“终于摸到电脑了，”赫韦德斯坐在两台电脑面前，语气里满满的都是怀念，“这是我有了尤里安之后第一次摸到电脑，要知道曼努一直坚持这玩意儿有辐射说什么也不让我离得近。”  
“本来就有辐射啊！”诺伊尔不甘心地喊道。  
“好了好了，曼努你安静点儿。贝尼，开始吧。”  
“那个后缀是什么？”  
“在这里，是一串数字。”

赫韦德斯在下面忙，而拉姆被施魏因施泰格提进了办公室。  
“说说吧，你身上这味儿是谁的？”施魏因施泰格很是直接。  
“两个Alpha打架了啊。”拉姆很认真地回答。  
“你少来这套？我怎么没听哈维说有打架的？菲利普，说实话。”  
这么多年了施魏因施泰格是一点儿都没变，不论是细腻的心思，还是准确的直觉，再配上恫吓的眼神，拉姆发誓这人简直就是不要脸，这么多技能加点能不能分我几个？  
熟知发小的本性也没用。  
拉姆和施魏因施泰格僵持了三分钟，最后只能老老实实地把发生的事情说了一遍。  
“这么危险！要是没人救你怎么办！”施魏因施泰格在办公室里怒吼。  
“哎呀巴斯蒂你小点儿声……”  
“严肃点儿！”  
“好吧，其实我口袋里还有个迷你电枪……”  
“都那时候了还有什么用！我以后都不会批准你单独行动了！”  
“巴斯蒂不要冲动啊，你再想想……”  
“不用想了！”

哎呀玩脱了。这以后说谎还要提前和同伙，呃，不是同事串好口供啊。想到这里，拉姆不禁为当初发明单独审讯嫌疑犯的那个人表示敬意。那人解决了一个大问题啊。不对，怎么能这么想，还是为以后想想吧。  
不过能鼓舞拉姆的是，等他从办公室出来，再等上一个小时，赫韦德斯就破解了那串数字。  
“九进制，这是一个挺有名的黑客的标志，叫什么来着……”赫韦德斯摸着下巴回忆道：“好像是‘机器人’。”  
“机器人？”  
“对，就是他。他特别喜欢九进制，每次编程序的时候都会留下这种数字串。”  
“能追踪到他吗？”  
“我正在追踪，不过别抱太大希望，毕竟每个黑客都有自己的一套完美的逃跑计划。”

赫韦德斯一直忙到了警局下班的时候，最后粗略地画出了这个黑客最近的活动范围。可惜范围太大，所以赫韦德斯决定钓一次鱼，看看能不能把“机器人”引出来。  
诺伊尔可怜兮兮地坐在赫韦德斯旁边，递水擦汗，为自己逝去的晚饭默哀。  
赫韦德斯忙起来，估计连尤里安都顾不上。  
拉姆同情地看了看诺伊尔，然后下班回家了。

走到家门口的时候遇到了真正的托马斯·穆勒。拉姆到现在都不知道自己是怎么顺口说出了穆勒的名字，或许感觉这个名字够普通？  
穆勒凑过来又准备大说特说，不过拉姆感觉自己没有什么力气听完穆勒的演讲了。他很累，就像一台老旧的机器，吱吱嘎嘎地要停止工作了一般。  
不，这不对劲儿。  
拉姆下意识地摸了摸口袋，完了，没有抑制剂了。  
松果味道爆发的一瞬间，拉姆想要摸钥匙开门，或者让穆勒帮忙开门也行，他的抑制剂就放在卧室的柜子里，只要有了抑制剂，只要有了抑制剂……  
太安静了。  
拉姆努力抬眼，他发现穆勒正看着他，用一种陌生的眼神在看着他。  
他闻到了一股不属于自己的味道，一股侵略性很强的味道，青草和啤酒，外加白香肠披萨？  
托马斯·穆勒他根本不是什么Beta，他是个彻彻底底的Alpha。  
拉姆想要张嘴说什么，但是穆勒抱住了他。  
“菲利，我来帮你怎么样？”  
拉姆的那个不字还没出口，就感觉脖子上一阵疼痛。  
托马斯·穆勒，咬上了他的性腺。

【12】  
牙齿刺入皮肤的感觉糟糕透了。  
拉姆张着嘴，用力地呼吸。他像是被扼住了脖颈，努力寻找着空气的痕迹。大脑在缺氧的情况下停止了工作，有五秒，或者十秒？拉姆第一次失去了时间意识。等他再次回过神来的时候，他发现自己好好地躺在床上，墙上的挂钟告诉他现在是凌晨三点半。  
他睡了接近九个小时，也就意味着他失去了九个小时的意识。  
拉姆从床上爬下来，跌跌撞撞地进了浴室，摸索着打开了灯。光亮刺入眼睛的一瞬间，拉姆看到了脖子上的那个咬痕。  
一个完完整整的咬痕，毫无顾忌地展现在灯光下，还透出些许的嘲讽。  
菲利普·拉姆，作为一个Omega，第一次被人暂时标记了。

从三点半到七点这段时间，拉姆没有睡，而是在床上坐了半个小时，然后洗澡，把衣服扔进洗衣机，晾衣服，坐在客厅里看电视，无声的那种。看着无聊的肥皂剧，看着毫无笑点的喜剧，看着流不出眼泪的悲剧，看着喋喋不休的早间新闻。拉姆从来没有这么热衷于电视节目，也从来没有这样彻底静下来过。  
一般来说他才是那个掌握着所有计划的人，A计划B计划C计划，每个计划他都了如指掌，每种可能性他也早就想到。可是在这场局里，他忽略了一个最大的问题，那就是托马斯·穆勒。  
现在的情况是拉姆最不想看到的。他被暂时标记，一个烙印就在他的脖子上。这让他还怎么去上班？不不不，现在就算是出个门都有问题。大家对暂时标记的理解都是一样的：这里有一个Omega，哦，还是个要发情的Omega。  
简直就是个噩梦。

拉姆都不敢触碰那个咬痕。  
他坐在那里，脑袋里慢慢模拟出昨天傍晚发生的事情。被暂时标记的拉姆失去了意识，所以穆勒就找出了拉姆身上的钥匙，然后打开门把拉姆抱进了卧室，或者是扛进了卧室，然后等拉姆醒来之后就发现自己已经躺在床上了。  
这小子会以为我失忆了吗？！拉姆忿忿地想着，他以为这样做就足够弥补这一切了吗！更何况是谁允许他暂时标记的？！就算是发情也不需要直接标记吧？！他难道不知道有抑制剂这种东西吗！  
这一串带着叹号的句子在拉姆脑子里刷刷地飞过，最后定格在胃部向大脑传达饿这个信号那里。  
他已经超过十二个小时没吃东西了，而且他现在还在那该死的发情的潜伏期。

当拉姆围着一条古怪的厚围巾出现在咖啡店的时候，他亲眼看着热罗姆和一个男人亲得如火如荼。拉姆敢肯定，如果不是在店里，热罗姆的手早就伸进那个男人的衣服里了。  
“咳咳。”小个子发出了不那么尴尬的咳嗽声，试图提醒柜台后面的两个人。  
还是热罗姆先反应了过来，他先结束掉了这个热吻。  
男人似乎有些不满，然后转过头想看看到底是谁打扰了他的好事。  
然后拉姆就看到了那天救了他的男人。  
男人瞪着拉姆，拉姆瞪着男人，超过了一分钟。或许是因为他们的表情过于狰狞，热罗姆全程没有出手打断，而是假装什么都没发生一样准备着咖啡豆。  
“你到底是什么人？”拉姆靠近了柜台。  
“我是热罗姆的男朋友。”男人回答。  
“那天为什么会出现在那种地方？”  
“哪天？”男人开始装糊涂。  
拉姆掏出了一个小巧的玩意儿，然后按下了按钮。  
男人的声音很是清晰：“你没事儿吧”、“走吧”。  
热罗姆的表情很不好看，男人的表情也很不好看。  
拉姆停止了播放录音：“现在能告诉我你是谁吗？我记得那天被捕的人里可没有你。”

拉姆喝着咖啡的时候，坐在对面的男人慢吞吞地说出了自己的名字。罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基，波兰的名字真绕口。除了名字之外他只是模糊地说自己只是个搬运工，那天出现在会场只是做个兼职。  
虽然拉姆的潜意识还停留在被穆勒标记的震惊中，但是他的脑子早就清醒过来了。坐在对面的莱万绝对不是像他自己说的那样简单。他所起的作用，要强大很多。  
“手机能借我用用吗？我没带手机。”拉姆伸出了手。  
莱万似乎有些抗拒，但是最后还是交出了自己的手机。  
“这是热罗姆的，我认识。你的呢？左边口袋里？”拉姆用眼神示意莱万最好不要耍这种小聪明。  
莱万投降了：“没想到一个Omega会这么敏锐。”  
“彼此彼此，一个Omega还能做搬运工。”拉姆毫不客气地回敬道。  
莱万笑了：“因为我对你的信息素没感觉所以我就是个Omega？”  
“不，因为你救了我，我们是一类人。”拉姆面无表情地给诺伊尔打了个电话，不顾那边还有些骂骂咧咧的嘟囔声，只说了一句话：“我需要贝尼。”

拉姆没想到诺伊尔不仅把赫韦德斯带来了，还带来了高迪诺阿隆索罗本里贝里。  
赫韦德斯一进门就看到了拉姆以及拉姆对面坐着的那个陌生的男人。  
“手机给你，看看他是不是你要找的人。”拉姆把手机扔给了赫韦德斯。  
莱万彻底放松了下来：“原来如此啊。”  
“怎么了？”  
“来抓我带这么多人啊？我可受宠若惊啊。”  
“没什么好受宠若惊的。”拉姆没有理会莱万，而是看着赫韦德斯。赫韦德斯翻了翻手机然后从诺伊尔那里拿来了笔电，连接上电脑之后他就看到了熟悉的代码。  
“真没想到你会把代码随手放到手机里，”赫韦德斯抬起了头，“而且也没有什么自毁装置，不得不承认，‘机器人’，你对自己很有信心嘛。”  
“彼此彼此，‘花兔子’。”莱万露出了第一个微笑。

结局就是他们用一种无比意外的方式找到了“机器人”，然后在热罗姆·博阿滕的陪同下莱万被带回了警局。拉姆本来不想去警局的，但是诺伊尔直接拉着他上了警车，说是“你发现的至少也要你亲自找局长说啊”。没有人问他为什么会围着围巾，也没有人注意到他精神不济。赫韦德斯本来还想说几句却被粗神经的诺伊尔拉走了，而高迪诺只是以为拉姆昨天晚上没睡好。

可惜了这好运气。  
拉姆没有去找施魏因施泰格，而是坐在审讯室外面等待。手里的咖啡早就凉透了，他也没有在意。脖子上的咬痕还有点儿疼痛，但这都不在拉姆的考虑范围。他在等，等莱万说说他都干了什么。  
结果却不如他的意。推门出来的诺伊尔说了句“他只是个黑客，负责给那个组织收集信息”。  
“和偷画的小偷有什么关系？”  
“他也给小偷提供了信息。”  
“监守自盗？赚两份钱？”  
“不，他是免费给小偷信息的。”  
“为什么？”  
“他没说，只是说他需要一个律师。”  
这边拉姆还没说什么，高迪诺就匆匆地跑了过来：“有人来保释莱万多夫斯基了！”  
“是谁？”  
“一个波兰人。”  
拉姆焦躁地推开高迪诺，一把扔掉了咖啡杯。像是不解气一般，他开始撕扯着脖子上的围巾。  
然后在诺伊尔和高迪诺震惊的表情中，拉姆知道自己绝对是做错了什么。  
他让他们看到了那个咬痕。

【13】  
拉姆脖子上的咬痕很深，特别是两个虎牙的位置，直接刺进了他的性腺。虽然勉强让他的信息素平静下来，但是所有人都知道，多么显而易见的道理，被暂时标记，就像名字那样，只是暂时性的，如果拉姆不在最近这段时间找一个Alpha，那他的信息素还可能无缘无故地爆发，或许在大街上，也或许在警局里。在某个时刻，想想看，信息素的爆发一定会引起Alpha的斗争。  
施魏因施泰格从震怒到冷静下来只花了十分钟。这比起以前绝对是个进步。坐在办公桌后面的男人最后开始躲避着拉姆的眼睛，含含糊糊地表达了“菲利普你现在的状态真的不适合待在警局里”的意思，这让拉姆一下子回到了他人生的转折点。上一任局长就是这么和他说的，一个Omega，有着烦人的发情期和信息素，如果你发了情，让警局里的其他人怎么办？  
拉姆从未像现在这样痛恨过自己的性别。  
他摇摇晃晃地冲着施魏因施泰格摆摆手：“我知道，这段时间我不会来警局了，等我的信息素平静下来再说吧。”  
“你……”施魏因施泰格欲言又止：“你……你要找个Alpha？”  
“是啊，现在只有这一条路可以走了。”  
“是那个暂时标记你的人吗？”  
拉姆下意识地捂住了脖子，但是转念一想早就被人看见了还有什么好藏的呢，所以他垂下手：“我也不知道。”  
拉姆发誓，那一瞬间施魏因施泰格看起来特别痛苦。

施魏因施泰格陪着拉姆走到了大门口，一路上两个人谁也没说话。偶尔有路过的警员用好奇的眼神打量着这两个人，都被施魏因施泰格用恶狠狠的眼神瞪了回去。外面天气很好，阳光明媚，温度刚好。  
拉姆特别想问施魏因施泰格你为什么看起来比我还难受。他不知道施魏因施泰格要怎么回答自己。  
“有时候我会很痛恨自己，”站在门口的时候施魏因施泰格突然说了一句，“两年前我就没能挽留住你，现在也没办法帮你。”  
“巴斯蒂，你已经帮了我很多了。”  
“菲利普，那个Alpha……喜欢你吗？”

那个Alpha喜欢你吗？  
我怎么会知道。  
就像最开始的时候拉姆以为穆勒只是个普通的Beta，结果为了帮拉姆抑制住信息素竟然直接咬了性腺还告诉自己其实他是个Alpha。拉姆捂着脖子瞪着穆勒，信息素的气味正在逐渐消散，这是个暂时标记。  
穆勒可能认为拉姆会生气吧，毕竟把人家蒙在鼓里这么长时间。所以在暂时标记之后拉姆就再也没见过对门的这个Alpha。有时候拉姆感觉穆勒的性格就像个小孩子，不想面对就当鸵鸟，假装自己不在家，或者假装自己不在乎。  
这个Alpha不知道，暂时标记会在Alpha和Omega之间建立起联系。拉姆可以轻易从一堆信息素中辨别出穆勒的信息素，也可以隔着门感觉到穆勒的紧张和纠结。  
当拉姆再次站在穆勒公寓门前敲门的时候，他能感觉到穆勒在家，他的信息素是飘忽不定的，带着刚剪的青草和醇厚的啤酒的味道，还有一丝奇怪的味道，拉姆说不出，只能用力地敲了几下门，还是没有人应答。  
“好吧托马斯！我知道你在家！所以现在能把门打开吗！”拉姆用上最大的声音，不顾可能吵到其他邻居，完完全全地吼道。  
还是没有动静。  
拉姆在门口站了几分钟，然后一拳砸在了门上：“托马斯·穆勒！你他妈把门打开！”  
然后是第二拳，第三拳，拉姆感觉自己的手已经麻木了。他要拆掉这扇门，然后把这个装鸵鸟的Alpha揪出来，狠狠地，狠狠地打一顿，让他这辈子都后悔惹到了一个处在不稳定期的Omega……  
“菲利我这就开门，你别砸门了行吗？”  
托马斯·穆勒，住在对门的Alpha终于发出了那该死的声音。拉姆喘着粗气收了手，然后门就被打开了。  
穆勒依旧穿着拜仁球迷纪念T恤。拉姆紧紧地盯着他，穆勒有些手足无措。  
“呃，菲利，你有什么……”  
“我们谈谈。”  
拉姆拿出了自己所有的气场，稳稳地掌控了整个局面。

“你来标记我吧。”拉姆坐下之后说出的第一句话。  
“你，不是，我是说菲利你刚才说什么？”  
“你听到了。”  
“可是……”穆勒犹豫地看着拉姆：“标记这件事对你来说是件大事啊，我们都不了解彼此要怎么……”  
“那现在了解来得及吗？”  
“来得及啊……”  
这是第一次拉姆掌握了对话的走势，也是拉姆第一次让穆勒说话犹豫了。

“你好，我是菲利普·拉姆，现在的职业是警察，晕车，不喜欢大城市。”  
“你好，我是托马斯·穆勒，拜仁慕尼黑的死忠粉，呃，职业是……”穆勒不敢看拉姆的眼睛，说话就卡在了这里。  
“是什么？”拉姆急躁地问道。他能嗅到自己的信息素，他就要进入下一个发情期了。  
“我……菲利我说出来你不要打我……”穆勒深呼吸了一下说道：“我是个小偷，不过我不是偷了那些画卖钱的！我是为了把他们还给真正的主人！那些人都是通过不正当的渠道获得的画作！他们才是坏人！”  
穆勒感觉到拉姆的信息素开始波动。  
“你！就是你！”拉姆从沙发上窜了起来：“就算是这样也不行！你这是在钻法律的漏洞！”  
“菲利菲利你听我说！”穆勒的语速变得很快：“我只是想帮帮那些人所以才这么做的！如果你要我去自首也可以！我愿意承担后果的！”  
“托马斯！你现在就跟我走！”  
“不是……你现在这样……”  
拉姆往前走了几步，然后腿一软差点儿摔在地毯上。幸好穆勒及时伸手抓住了他。  
拉姆的发情期就在这个该死的时刻降临了。  
发情让拉姆的皮肤滚烫，他想要一个Alpha，想要一个Alpha填满自己，身体已经不受控制地为了这一切做好准备了。  
拉姆想要从欲望中挣脱开来，但是穆勒的信息素突然爆发让他有些措手不及。他的理智，他的唯一的理智，最终输在了和欲望的拉锯战中。  
“菲利……”穆勒从后面抱着了拉姆：“菲利，我要告诉你的都告诉你了，现在让我标记你好不好？”  
拉姆想要摇头，可是脑子里有个声音在引诱着他点头。  
穆勒舔了舔那个咬痕，他制造出的咬痕。  
拉姆想要从穆勒的怀抱里挣扎出来，可惜一个发情期的Omega的力量实在是微不足道，穆勒的钳制让他只能哭泣着点了头。  
“我爱你菲利。”  
拉姆听到穆勒这么说。

这是拉姆第一次接触到Alpha发情时的信息素，那是一种势不可挡铺天盖地的信息素。拉姆感觉自己被人抱进了卧室，他的后背落在了柔软的床上。谢天谢地，穆勒的理智还在家，至少他的第一次不是在地毯上。  
即使在发情期，穆勒还是很有条理地扒掉了拉姆身上的衣服。小个子男人闭着眼睛发出小声地呜咽，脸上全是汗水，那样子就像刚刚结束一场球赛一样。当穆勒扒下拉姆的裤子时，那些亮晶晶的东西成功地引起了Alpha的注意力。  
“哦菲利，你已经迫不及待了是不是？”穆勒故意拖着声音说道。  
拉姆胡乱摇着头，不过很快就被穆勒拽进了一个湿热的吻里。哦，或许已经不是一个吻了，穆勒开始啃咬着拉姆的嘴唇，小个子一个劲儿地往后躲，可惜最后被穆勒一一断掉了后路，最后只能努力仰着头回应着这个亢奋的Alpha。  
穆勒知道什么时候该结束掉亲吻进行下一步。当他停下时，拉姆睁开满是水汽的眼睛，配上红色的嘴唇，简直就是一道甜美的开胃菜。穆勒露出了笑容：“菲利，你可真美味。”  
当穆勒把自己的阵地转移到拉姆的脖子的时候，他的头发蹭着拉姆的脸颊，卷卷的头发惹得拉姆痒痒的。Omega试图把那些头发拨开，但是穆勒并不知道身下的人只是想把头发拨开，他还以为拉姆是在推他，所以他用力地咬着拉姆的脖子，留下了几个暗红色的吻痕。拉姆这时候才开始推他，虽然这个时候不该计较，但是拉姆还是很介意在这种衬衫盖不住的地方留下这种东西。  
还好穆勒感觉到了拉姆的抗拒，所以他心安理得地继续向下，开始品尝这具甜美的躯体。拉姆的乳尖被Alpha好好地照顾了起来，穆勒用舌头舔着粉色的乳尖，伸出手用不同的力道揉着另一个。  
“托……托马斯……”拉姆断断续续地想要什么，但是穆勒并不没有停下动作，这逼出了拉姆更多的呻吟，“托马斯……够了……够了……”  
“够了？”穆勒抬起头：“菲利你很舒服对不对？”  
“不是……我……”  
“别拒绝我，你很舒服吧？”  
“是……很舒服……”  
拉姆已经控制不住自己的语言系统了，他竟然能说出这样的话……

拉姆的乳尖已经红肿了起来。期间穆勒还试图用虎牙的尖去刺乳尖，这让拉姆很是惊恐，并且也让他硬挺起来的欲望得到了第一次释放。  
“没想到你这么敏感啊菲利，看起来我还要好好开发一下是不是？”穆勒凑在拉姆耳边这么说，呼出的热气灼伤了拉姆耳朵上的敏感皮肤。  
“看看，看看你这里，菲利，已经迫不及待了，嗯？”穆勒的手顺着大腿向上，最后摸到了拉姆已经湿透了的后穴。Omega的身体早就为Alpha做好了准备，液体顺着拉姆的两腿之间流了下来，沾湿了拉姆身下的床单。  
“怪不得你刚才想蹬腿都放弃了呢……”穆勒一边说一边感慨：“是怕让我看到你湿透了的样子？菲利，我很伤心哦，我们可以坦诚相见嘛。”  
作为伤心的报复，穆勒抬起了拉姆的两条腿。  
“让我好好看看。”  
“不……不要……”拉姆的脸已经红透了，他想要摆脱现在这种羞耻的动作，可是什么都是无济于事的。  
“想要我进去吗菲利？满足你？”  
“我……”  
“说出来，菲利，说出来我就照做。”  
“你……进……进来……”  
“进去干什么？”  
“托马斯……！”  
“不说清楚我怎么知道要怎么做？”  
穆勒说的理所应当。  
“进来……满足我……”  
拉姆的声音越来越低，但是每一个字都清晰地传进了穆勒的耳朵里。  
“好的，菲利，都听你的。”

当穆勒的欲望填满拉姆的后穴时，拉姆发出了一声呻吟，那是之前从来都没有过的。穆勒知道自己的Omega很满意。  
当他开始顶弄拉姆的时候，小个子很不上Alpha的节奏，只能努力让自己能呼吸。能呼吸，呼出的气体都是滚烫的，拉姆感觉此时此刻自己所有的注意力都在那个在自己身体里进出的大家伙上。好满，好用力，好烫，所有的感官统统失去了本来的作用，所有的感官都在为这场性爱服务。  
“快……太……太快了……”拉姆仰着脸，他的世界跟着一起晃动，无所顾忌。  
“菲利，你这就不行了……”穆勒笑了几声，并没有放慢速度，而是加快了频率。  
Alpha陷入了疯狂之中。他想要更多，想要看着自己的Omega被操得两眼失神，想看着自己的Omega被操得只能哭泣，想要自己的Omega浑身上下都带着自己的味道，想要自己的Omega身体里灌满自己的精液，想要自己的Omega成为自己的Omega。  
在一阵疯狂的操弄之后，拉姆迎来了自己的第二次高潮，可是这都满足不了他，他要Alpha，他要Alpha的结，他想要一次真正的结合……  
“菲利，菲利，我要彻底标记你了……你能听到我说什么吗……”  
拉姆听到穆勒在自己耳边低语。Alpha的话如同毒液，侵蚀了他的身体，和大脑。  
“标记……标记我……”拉姆向着穆勒彻底张开了身体。  
得到允许的Alpha凶狠地做着最后的冲刺，拉姆一瞬间以为自己坐在一条颠簸的船上，那艘船的名字叫欲望。  
穆勒的高潮到了。他的结慢慢出现，卡在拉姆的子宫口，将精液灌了进去。  
这就是他的Omega了，菲利就是他的Omega了。  
穆勒抱着处于半昏迷状态的拉姆，亲吻着他的眼睛和嘴唇，撕咬着他的耳垂。小个子男人的大腿还有轻微地抽搐，或许是刚才用力过猛？  
“菲利……我们再来一轮？”  
这根本就不是个提议，而是对接下来发生事情的预告。拉姆从来不知道Alpha的欲望有这么强烈。那一晚上他几乎没有彻底睡过去，永远都是在他快要睡着的时候就被穆勒的一阵凶狠的抽送弄醒，Alpha笑得很邪恶，可这又有什么办法呢。现在，他已经是他的Alpha了，他这一辈子唯一的一个Alpha。  
“菲利，我爱你，这的很爱你……”  
“我知道……我知道托马斯……”

【14】  
拉姆失踪了整整三天。所有人都认为施魏因施泰格会大发雷霆，然后让警局里的所有人都出去找拉姆。可是事实正好相反，施魏因施泰格平静地度过了这三天的时间，没有任何表现，没有任何正常的表现甚至给人一种拉姆似乎从来没出现在警局里的感觉。  
只有波多尔斯基知道施魏因施泰格有多痛苦。如果不是施魏因施泰格强行把拉姆从小镇里带出来，如果不是拉姆来调查这个案子，那么拉姆可以在小镇无忧无虑地过着他想要的生活，不会为Alpha、结合等等这些事情烦恼。施魏因施泰格其实没有错误，他最大的错误就是认为这一切都是他的错。那天下班回家的施魏因施泰格一言不发地坐在沙发上，波多尔斯基在他旁边坐下，等待着他的伴侣先开口。他等了很长时间，最后他发现施魏因施泰格捂着脸。  
那是波多尔斯基第一次见到了这个男人脆弱的一面。他们在一起的时间不算短，波多尔斯基见过施魏因施泰格的少女心，也见过他生气的样子，甚至见过他羞涩的样子，可是现在他面对着施魏因施泰格最脆弱的一面，男人像是一棵在风中瑟瑟发抖的小树，波多尔斯基知道在那双手的遮掩下是什么。他什么都不能说，只能搂过施魏因施泰格的肩膀，给了他无声的安慰。  
那时候波多尔斯基才知道拉姆在施魏因施泰格心里到底有多重要。

拉姆踏进警局是在第四天的上午。小个子男人还是像几天前一样围着一条围巾，脸色好看了许多。他的身后跟着一个高瘦的男人，如果仔细的人会发现他们身上的味道差不多。  
标记与被标记，Alpha与Omega。  
高迪诺从办公室出来看到了拉姆，他想说些什么，就被诺伊尔指挥着去打印文件了，而诺伊尔完成了高迪诺的任务。  
“菲利普，你终于来了。这位是……？”诺伊尔的眼神落到了高瘦男人的身上。  
“他就是我们要找的小偷，他是来自首的。”拉姆抬头望着诺伊尔。  
诺伊尔瞪大了眼睛，不过高瘦男人似乎没有感到任何的不自在，他朝着诺伊尔笑，那样子就像一只穿着人类衣服的猴子。

“托马斯·穆勒，你承认你的罪行吗？”  
“我承认，我认罪。”  
“就这样？”  
“就这样。不过在被关进监狱之前，我能再见见菲利吗？”  
“不能。”

“这就是你的Alpha？”施魏因施泰格站在审讯室门外问道。  
拉姆没有回答，而是低着头不知道在想些什么。施魏因施泰格没有逼问，也没有质问，他只是在等待，等待拉姆开口，等待拉姆的回答。  
“是他，他标记我了。”拉姆最后说道。他的语气很平静，像是在说一件平常事。  
施魏因施泰格没有说什么。他太了解拉姆了，这个小个子不是一个顺从命运安排的人，他很冷静，他能分析出一件事情的所有利害，他也能让做出最合理的选择。那个暂时标记让拉姆改变了他的计划，让他不得不重新审视整个局面，然后重新作出选择。  
只是这个选择，不知道是不是拉姆想要的。  
“巴斯蒂，你知道吗？托马斯说他爱我。我们从见面到现在也只有不到一个月的时间。我问过他这句话是真心的吗，毕竟我也不想被骗。他说是真的，一见钟情。巴斯蒂你觉得一见钟情靠不靠谱？”  
拉姆的这个问题的针对性太强。施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基就是一见钟情，所以这个问题要施魏因施泰格怎么回答？  
到头来还是拉姆控制着整个局面。  
“如果托马斯·穆勒真的被判邢然后进了监狱，你要怎么办？”  
“我会回到小镇，继续我的生活。”  
“可是他是你的Alpha——”  
“巴斯蒂，Omega没了Alpha也一样可以生活的。”

穆勒被暂时扣押在离警局不远的看守所，等待上法庭的日子。除了拉姆之外没有人来看望过他。其实拉姆也不应该来的，本着施魏因施泰格所说的什么“直接关系人回避原则”，说拉姆作为案子的主要调查人是不应该和犯人有太多交流。拉姆这时候露出了自己狡猾的一面，他说自己是家属。施魏因施泰格拿他没办法，只能由着他去看守所的行为。  
“菲利，你不用上法庭吗？”  
“我不需要，因为法律上我是你的家属。”  
“哦……那就真没意思了。”  
“没意思？托马斯·穆勒，你认为上法庭是一件很有趣的事情吗？”  
“菲利你别生气啊！我就这么一说嘛。哎呀我还想吃你做的沙拉，带坚果的那种。”  
“下次给你带。”  
“我好爱你哦菲利。”  
拉姆望着穆勒，只是点点头，然后裹紧大衣走了。

穆勒躺在看守所狭窄的床上，一遍遍回忆着那天晚上发生的事情。  
他的Omega，他的菲利。  
还有他的自由。

【15】  
拉姆回到了施魏因施泰格给他租的那间小公寓。不过很快这间小公寓就会租给下一个需要的人。拉姆回家之后从冰箱里拿出了做坚果沙拉的食材，切着卷心菜的时候他分了神，一不小心切到了手指。拉姆手忙脚乱地想要去找创可贴，可是手指上疼痛提醒着他动作再快点儿，再快点儿。结果就是他踢翻了椅子，把抽屉里的东西扔的那里都是，最要命的是，他没有找到创可贴。  
最后小个子男人只能先用纸巾包着手指，从一堆东西翻出了钱包，决定出去买创可贴。  
等关上门的时候他才发现自己忘记带钥匙了。

药店的店员是个年轻人，从口音上听应该不是德国人，虽然他的德语说的不错。有些波兰的口音，拉姆一边交钱一边想着，然后他就想到了波多尔斯基，想到了施魏因施泰格，想到了施魏因施泰格写给他的那些信。那时候还不是警局局长的施魏因施泰格在每一封信里向拉姆透露着那些少女般的小心思，今天卢基又干什么了，今天卢基又去书店买书了，今天卢基又更新博客了，细碎的小细节让拉姆对波多尔斯基的认识逐渐丰满起来。可是那可是施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基，不是他和穆勒。  
创可贴包裹起伤口，那谁又来包裹他呢？  
拉姆坐在公寓门口发愁，连手机都没带，要不要出去找公用电话让巴斯蒂来一趟呢？拉姆甚至都能想象出施魏因施泰格被人打扰的愤怒的样子。Omega在黑暗里轻声笑了起来，他并不紧张，也不焦急。  
这不像平常的拉姆。平常他不会忘记带钥匙，也不会切到手指。此时他正举着受伤的手指坐在门口，看样子很悲惨，也很需要人照顾。  
这就是Omega，他们想要独立，却在一些莫名其妙的时候露出了脆弱的一面。  
拉姆摸着口袋，他的手指摸到了一个金属物件，从外套里面的口袋里。一般他不会把钥匙放在那里。小个子男人疑惑地把东西摸了出来，是一把钥匙，不过不是他房间的。  
钥匙上的M告诉拉姆它的主人此时此刻根本回不了家，他的公寓是空的。  
作为家属，对，拉姆再次要重音说出这个词，他是家属，他可以进入他的Alpha的公寓，拿着Alpha给他的钥匙。而且拉姆认为这应该是上次标记的时候穆勒把钥匙塞进他的口袋里的。  
手指上包着创可贴，穿着胡乱套上的外套，手里还有一小包处理用的药物，拉姆看起来很狼狈。所以他果断拿着钥匙打开了穆勒公寓的门。

这间屋子一看就知道住的人是托马斯·穆勒，完完全全的穆勒风格。墙上贴着拜仁慕尼黑的海报，球迷围巾扔在桌子上，沙发上是印着拜仁标志的抱枕，更不要说那一堆球衣还有各种各样的小饰品了。拉姆有种闯进了球迷商店的感觉。  
即使他是穆勒的家属，拉姆还是咬住这个重音，即使他是家属，他也不能随随便便翻看穆勒的东西，他应该老老实实地吃点儿穆勒冰箱里的东西，然后凑合着睡一晚，等明天早上再让施魏因施泰格想办法。  
对，就是这样。拉姆把手里的东西放下，然后摸进了穆勒家的厨房。果然，那些白香肠披萨让拉姆想起了穆勒的信息素。一个慕尼黑土著。拉姆拿出了披萨，把它们扔进了微波炉，然后祈祷着穆勒家的微波炉没有坏掉，因为在拉姆看来那个微波炉已经很古老了。  
谢天谢地，披萨是热的，穆勒家还有牛奶的存货。拉姆毫不客气地吃饭，洗澡，最后躺在穆勒的床上。  
有种奇怪的感觉。拉姆很明白，Alpha的信息素还残存在床单上，被褥上，最后拉姆绝望地发现，他现在身上也有了穆勒身上那种沐浴液的味道。  
小个子Omega并不在发情期，可是此时此刻他感觉自己的脸红的就像发情了一般。  
拉姆从来都不关注自己的感情问题。相对于施魏因施泰格的敏感，他的情感问题就是张白纸。性别让他对Alpha处于本能地抵制，他不想因为一个Alpha放弃做警察的梦，也不想永远被拴在Alpha身边。可是这时候他终于屈服了。他知道自己为什么会分神切到手指，也知道自己为什么会躺在穆勒的床上脸红，他知道，他都知道，只是他不想说出来，不想让自己面对现实。  
他被标记之后，就注定会跟在穆勒身边，一辈子的那种。  
即使他不喜欢穆勒，这种宿命也不会被终结。  
更要命的是，拉姆发现自己好像有点儿喜欢穆勒了。

拉姆睡了最踏实的一觉。第二天一大早他去了看守所，给穆勒送去了坚果沙拉。Alpha一边吃一边上下打量着拉姆，最后弄的Omega很不自在。拉姆咳了几声，然后一脸严肃地问穆勒有哪里不对劲吗。  
穆勒停下往嘴里扒沙拉的行为：“菲利，你怎么穿着我的衣服？太大了吧。”  
如果没有栏杆，拉姆估计自己能恶狠狠地给穆勒一拳，让他知道饭可以乱吃但话不可以乱说的道理。可惜他的Alpha穿着灰色的衣服坐在栏杆后面，吃着他亲手做的坚果沙拉。  
“我昨天出门忘拿钥匙了，去你那里睡了一晚。”拉姆轻描淡写地说道。  
穆勒没说话，罕见的没说话。即使这样，拉姆也知道穆勒早就脑补完了整个过程，甚至还在为自己的小机智而自豪。  
为什么是这样的Alpha呢，为什么是托马斯·穆勒呢。

【16】  
拉姆再次出现在警局里的时候不意外地引起了小小的骚动。毕竟上次大家知道这个小个子Omega被人标记的事情，还没弄明白那个不要命的Alpha是谁拉姆就离开了警局，再次回来的时候身后跟着他们追查了好久的小偷。这一切像是被人设计好的剧情，哪一刻谁要做什么，一清二楚。  
高迪诺站起来想要和拉姆打招呼，拉姆冲着小卷毛点点头，在诺伊尔还没看到自己之前溜到高迪诺的办公桌前面：“詹卢卡，小点儿声说话。我问你，巴斯蒂呢？”  
高迪诺露出了为难的表情。他只是个刚刚进入警局的年轻人，怎么会知道局长的动向呢。  
所以老实的高迪诺摇了摇头，表示自己一无所知。  
拉姆叹了口气，只能去找格策问问了。他往外走的时候能感觉到大家都在偷偷地看这边，假装不在乎，却又异常关注，人类的矛盾心理展现得淋漓尽致。拉姆下意识地摸了摸脖子，那个咬痕已经在愈合，过不了几天就会痊愈，那时候从外表看绝对看不出来他已经被标记。  
可笑，到了这种时候拉姆还在纠结这种事情。

施魏因施泰格快要把自己埋进工作里了。拉姆推门进去的时候还以为自己不小心闯进了警局的档案馆，大量的文件夹散落在每个地方，而施魏因施泰格正在寻找着什么。  
“巴斯蒂。”  
“你怎么来了？”  
“我来……嗯，看看你。”  
“菲利普，这话可真够肉麻的，你以前可从来没说过这种话。”  
“我想来问问托马斯什么时候上庭。”  
“明天。”  
“那我能去看吗？我知道我可能需要回避一下……”  
施魏因施泰格终于放弃从一大堆文件里找出一份文件，而且他也不能确定他到底能不能找到那份该死的文件。  
他盯着自己的发小，这个Omega，他从来都没这么仔细地观察过拉姆，他的脸，他的身高，他的每一个动作。  
拉姆有些发毛，心想这小子这是发什么神经啊，他冲着施魏因施泰格摆摆手，那样子像是在说“你搞什么呢”。  
“你不能进去，不过我可以让你看现场直播。”施魏因施泰格最后露出了拉姆熟悉的笑容：“毕竟是个大案子啊。”

至于拉姆公寓的钥匙，他在施魏因施泰格那里拿到了备用的。施魏因施泰格这么多年都没变，他依旧在一些小细节上特别细心，比如备用钥匙。拉姆本来以为高迪诺那里会有，他没想到施魏因施泰格没把要是给小卷毛，看起来还是比较信任自己啊。晚上拉姆睡得很晚，他躺在床上翻来覆去，好不容易睡着却做梦梦到穆勒被判了好多年，他也回到了小镇。不知道为什么，拉姆醒来的时候发现自己满脸都是泪水。  
他的理智不愿意相信一个事实，那就是他离不开托马斯·穆勒了。

第二天拉姆坐在警局的一个小房间里看电视。那是警局里的线路，能看到审判现场的画面。也不知道高迪诺是怎么想的，他给拉姆准备了好多好多吃的，零食，水，一大堆坚果。哦，又是坚果。他的信息素就是坚果的味道，穆勒喜欢吃坚果沙拉。他还想起来很久很久之前的事情。拉姆坐在那里发呆，直到画面里能看到穆勒。穆勒换上了一身还算正式的衣服，一看就不是他的风格。拉姆见过他穿球衣的样子，也见过他穿着T恤满街跑的样子，唯独没见过他穿正装的样子。穆勒收起了所有的鲜明特点，那一瞬间拉姆感觉他就是一个普通人，做着一份普通的工作，平平淡淡地过完一生。  
整个庭审过程很流畅，该说话的时候说话，不该说话的时候闭上嘴。穆勒的律师是个看起来很稳重的男人，很熟悉，那种感觉让拉姆很不舒服。他绝对在哪里见过这个男人。  
原本的结果很清楚，穆勒罪有应得，私人收藏家们的利益得到了维护。拉姆喝了口水，他想看看穆勒的律师要怎么辩护。  
“……或许大家都认为托马斯·穆勒是一个小偷，一个罪恶的小偷，他应该受到惩罚。可是，”律师顿了顿，接着向法官申请播一段录像，并且要求证人入场，“可是事实并非如此。”  
那段录像里出现了好多好多人，大家都在向托马斯·穆勒表达感谢。出席的证人也是如此。他们絮絮叨叨地说，说那些画作都是他们祖传的，但是黑市通过卑劣的手段夺走了这些画作，而托马斯·穆勒帮助他们拿回了画作。公诉人有些着急，想要说什么，但是拉姆知道，已经于事无补。  
陪审团的几个女士都在抹眼泪了。一个令人动容的故事，小偷变成了英雄，这个社会需要英雄，需要英雄来拯救善良的人，惩罚那些恶棍。  
托马斯·穆勒被无罪释放，律师和穆勒说了几句什么，然后抬头望着镜头这边。  
那双眼睛，那双眼睛，拉姆这辈子也忘不了。  
是他保释了莱万。

“你们是一伙儿的？”穆勒回到公寓之后就看见自己的Omega坐在心爱的沙发上问话。  
“当然不是，菲利，我跟你说我是在做好事啊！”穆勒有些委屈地挤着拉姆坐下。  
“那个人是谁？保释了莱万还要替你辩护，可真忙。”拉姆没有理会穆勒，继续问道。  
“米洛，那是米洛，是他邀请我来帮助那些可怜人的。等等，菲利，你不会想把这件事说出去吧？”  
“那要看你怎么做了。明天我想见见他，行吗？”  
“当然没问题！菲利，你去哪里啊？我这里床够大的！今天晚上——”穆勒边说边拉着拉姆不放手，小个子男人想要挣脱开，他那样子活像是被捉住的小松鼠。  
“你喜不喜欢我啊？”穆勒从后面抱着拉姆，还不老实地蹭着拉姆的耳朵。  
“托马斯你够了……”  
“说嘛！”  
“……”  
“我好难过啊……”  
“托马斯你能管住下面吗！”  
“不能哎。”

【17】  
在拉姆的强烈抗议下，穆勒收敛起自己的信息素，至少屋子里已经没有那么刺激的味道了，拉姆倒是闻到了一丝胡萝卜和青草的味道。穆勒搂着他，那个姿势表达的含义很明确，保护，控制，这是Alpha的天性，下意识的反应。以前拉姆很讨厌Alpha的原因之一就是Alpha都太自以为是了（巴斯蒂除外，拉姆一直把他当成Beta看），他们以为自己是这个社会的顶层，想做什么就做什么，全然不顾别人的看法。但是托马斯·穆勒似乎在这一点上有些例外。他在除了发情和释放信息素上毫无顾忌之外，在生活中丝毫看不出是个Alpha，他喜欢和拉姆聊天，看电视的时候会给拉姆拿来毯子，去超市的时候会帮拉姆挑选水果，讲笑话的时候永远第一个笑，拉姆对他没有什么可挑剔的。  
穆勒问过拉姆以后要去哪里。小个子被问到的时候正在和一杯牛奶做着最后的斗争，嘴唇上还残留着白色的牛奶痕迹。穆勒努力抑制住自己，千万别去舔，然后迎着小个子疑惑的眼神有重复了一遍问题。  
“去哪里啊……我想回小镇，继续做面包师。”拉姆伸出舌头舔了舔上嘴唇，心满意足地放下了牛奶杯。  
穆勒跟着点头，但他的心思很明显已经不在答案上了：“我能跟你一起回去吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我是你的Alpha啊，所以你去哪里我也要跟着去啊……”  
这种古怪的理论也只有穆勒能说得出口。拉姆很确定，极其确定他在学校里学到的性别分类及关系里绝对没这句话，而且如果他的社会常识没有问题的话，应该是Omega被迫跟着Alpha生活，Alpha去了哪里他们也要跟到哪里才对。  
“托马斯，你的社会常识好像有点儿问题啊……”  
“有吗？这个先不说，我能跟着你走吗？我的行李不多，我也不占地方的，你只要给我睡觉的地方就行！我还能帮你干活呢！”  
穆勒的眼神满是真诚，拉姆决定把这件事记在自己要考虑的小本本上。

穆勒陪着拉姆去见了米洛一面。米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽是那个人的全名。很温和的一个男人，拉姆对他的第一印象就是那价位五位数以上的西装和那柄嵌着宝石的手杖。他们约在热罗姆的咖啡店见面，莱万也在，拉姆站在门口的时候看见莱万在和克洛泽说着什么，两个人的表情都很放松，拉姆变得警觉。这个男人来头不小，他能说服莱万，也能让穆勒帮他做事。  
拉姆也注意到马路边停的那辆捷豹轿车，驾驶座上有个男人。  
穆勒推开了咖啡店的门。

克洛泽和拉姆在三句话之内熟悉了起来，两个人的聊天方式溶解在几杯咖啡中。莱万和穆勒对视了一眼，热罗姆给他们送来了几个纸杯蛋糕。  
“波兰的伯爵？”  
“嗯。”  
“您家也有画作被人抢走了？”  
“是的。”  
“不得不说，伯爵大人，您这招可真高，”拉姆抿了口咖啡，“警察无法继续追究下去，只能用清理黑市的借口结束这场调查。”  
克洛泽笑了：“这样最好，毕竟我也不想成为风口浪尖上的人物。”  
“我不明白，您除了找回了自己的画作，还得到了什么？”  
“还得到了什么？这对我已经不重要了，不是吗拉姆先生？我的目的已经达到了，借助警局的力量也能清理黑市，我已经很满意了。”  
“这算什么？帮助那些从未谋面的人？”  
“算侠盗吧，或许。”  
“还有一点，伯爵大人，您为什么要亲自给托马斯辩护呢？”  
“因为我要保证托马斯无罪，尽我的全力。放心吧，我有法律学士学位。”  
“今天我大开眼界了，谢谢您伯爵大人。”  
“不客气，拉姆先生。”  
交谈到这里就结束了。穆勒把纸杯蛋糕推到拉姆面前，莱万站起来去后厨帮热罗姆了，克洛泽坐在那里很自在，他喝完了那杯蓝山，然后拄着手杖站了起来。  
拉姆这才注意到他的腿似乎不太舒服。  
坐在捷豹上的黑色卷发男人走进店里，扶着克洛泽走了出去。  
穆勒望着这两人消失在店门口才把目光收了回来，拉姆吃着纸杯蛋糕，他对热罗姆的手艺很是很信任的。  
“菲利，你得到你想要的了吗？”  
“得到了，托马斯，你能遇到克洛泽先生很幸运。”  
“因为他我才认识你的嘛。”  
“……我说的不是这件事。”  
跟穆勒说正事似乎变成了一件不可能的事情。

拉姆离开的那天施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基一起出现在了火车站。施魏因施泰格跟拉姆说了好多，说詹卢卡办案子的能力又有提升啦，说曼努和贝尼要有第二个孩子啦，说卢基终于要给他一个孩子啦。拉姆以前从来不知道施魏因施泰格也能这么啰嗦，而那边波多尔斯基和穆勒也在说说说，看表情穆勒很开心。  
“巴斯蒂，你和卢卡斯好好的，等我给你寄面包。”  
“嗯。”  
“希望你别来找我了，我就想好好地待在小镇。”  
“好。”  
“巴斯蒂。”  
“嗯？”  
“保重。”

穆勒隔着玻璃用力地挥手，拉姆笑着望着施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基。这件事就这么结束了，他和穆勒一起踏上了回去的旅程。  
但愿他这次晕车没有上次那么厉害。  
其实也无所谓了，毕竟这次他身边还有托马斯·穆勒呢。

【完】

【ABO番外】Golden  
*讲讲拉姆回到小镇之后的生活，以及克洛泽以前的事情。

【克洛泽篇】  
贵族在现代生活中变成了一个简单头衔。米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽从来没在意过头衔这种东西，至少在平日里他把自己当成一个行动不便但积极向上努力为社会贡献自己的一份力量的人。他的父母给他留了一座城堡和大量的资产，画作，金子做的小玩意儿，还有很多很多的书，整个地下室里除了书就是书，米夏埃尔·巴拉克每次陪他去地下室找书的时候都会吐槽说这里都要变成一个图书馆了。  
克洛泽以前从来不知道艺术可以改变一个人的命运。小时候他不喜欢躲在屋子里看书或者画画，他喜欢去外面呼吸新鲜的空气，牵着大狗在草地上奔跑，或者跟在父亲后面踢球。那时候他无忧无虑地生活，即使去德国求学也没有任何问题，他的适应能力很强，温润中带着锋芒，像陈年的美酒，喝下去才知道上头。  
年轻的时候对世界怀抱梦想不是一件错误的事情，克洛泽想过很多很多的事情，他要改变这个世界，所以他选择了法学，每天捧着厚厚的书本泡在图书馆，偶尔也会参加学院之间的足球赛，当时他是整个学校最好的前锋，还和隔壁学院的一个黑头发的学生顶过牛，但这些都无所谓了，他毕业之后回到城堡。  
年轻的克洛泽不知道这个世界上有那么多坏人，他们会想尽各种办法得到他们想要的，各种途径，犯不犯法对他们而言根本就不在考虑范围内。  
克洛泽的父母死在了一场伪造完美的车祸里，他也在那场车祸里伤了一条腿，以后的日子他不得不与一柄手杖相依为命，他也失去了奔跑的权力，踢球的权力，以及改变世界的那颗心。  
克洛泽从来不知道自己也可以消沉那么久。他把自己关在地下室里，每天吃很少的东西，不停地看书，看尼采，看歌德，看以前他从来不知道名字的哲学家的书。  
那时候的确很想复仇，他想让那些坏人付出代价，可惜他只是个刚毕业没多久的年轻人，他能做什么，他的能力有多少，克洛泽心知肚明。  
所以他只能慢慢地恢复，慢慢地拄着手杖在城堡里走过来走过去，后来他收到了同学寄来的球票，年轻人之间打过的赌还被记得，那个同学欠克洛泽一张球票。  
克洛泽不会想到第一次走出城堡会因为一场球赛。他和很多很多球迷挤在一起，手杖早就握不住了，他和旁边的人一起欢呼，一起沮丧地捂着脸。克洛泽的心还就都没这样起伏过了，他本以为心已经死了，但是这场比赛让他有了继续触摸这个世界的勇气。  
比赛结束之后克洛泽坐在马路边休息，他的腿有点儿疼，看起来一时半时是走不了路了。他把脸埋进臂弯，呼吸声清晰明了，他还活着，他的心脏还在跳动。  
“嘿！你还好吗？”  
克洛泽抬起头，一个熟悉的黑发脑袋凑了过来。  
“你是……”两个人同时瞪大了眼睛。  
当年顶过牛的人，在深夜的马路边再次相遇。

巴拉克就这样闯进了克洛泽的生活，说起来挺像一个烂俗的爱情故事，黑发男人是克洛泽的仆人、司机、朋友，也是爱人。巴拉克从来都不知道克洛泽家有座城堡，也从来不知道这个眼睛美丽的男人还是个伯爵。他喜欢在下午茶时间帮克洛泽选一套混搭的茶具，也喜欢给克洛泽推荐一些推理小说，他会陪着克洛泽去看北极光，也会在两个人吵架之后黑着脸给克洛泽做点心。巴拉克喜欢克洛泽的眼睛，嘴角，和手指。他虽然不喜欢画作，却喜欢拿着画笔在白纸上涂抹出克洛泽的侧脸。克洛泽每次出席一些艺术沙龙他都会跟着去，蹭吃蹭喝蹭克洛泽。  
克洛泽也从来不知道巴拉克的人脉有多广。他和巴拉克说过父母过世的原因，黑发男人很支持他找到真正的坏人。巴拉克正义感爆棚，克洛泽说他就像个警察一样。巴拉克挠着头发笑，说我就当你一个人的守护者好啦。  
后来，他们通过莱万和穆勒清洗了黑市，他们帮助过太多太多的人，帮助他们找回属于他们的东西。克洛泽从来没跟巴拉克说过这么做有什么好处，巴拉克也没问过，两个心有灵犀的人不需要用过多的言语解释，他们早就知道彼此的想法，就像每天早晨巴拉克会给克洛泽一个早安吻，克洛泽睁开眼睛就会看到他的整个世界。

【拉姆篇】  
拉姆从来不知道自己有条不紊的生活也会变得鸡飞狗跳。  
小镇的生活本来应该是平静的，每天想做面包就做面包，想休息就休息，有空的时候可以去湖边钓鱼，或者去小广场买杯咖啡单纯地打发时间。  
托马斯·穆勒出现在小镇就是个错误。第一天拉姆就是在穆勒的惊呼声中醒来，或者说是吓醒的。  
等拉姆好不容易在木质地板上找到自己的睡衣穿上然后跑进厨房，他就看见穆勒对着一锅黑色的不明物质哭泣。  
“菲利我真的会煎鸡蛋啊你这里的火太大了结果都糊了……”穆勒转过脸看着衣衫不整的拉姆气喘吁吁的样子，心想早餐先放放吧菲利看起来更美味呀。  
拉姆面无表情地狠狠地敲打着穆勒的脑袋，后者捂着脑袋往后躲：“菲利菲利菲利菲利菲利我真的错了！”  
“去把锅清理干净！”没睡醒的拉姆很不近人情，穆勒在心里记下这一点。  
结局却不像拉姆想的那样，穆勒没去洗锅，而是跟着他回了卧室，说是要睡回笼觉，拉姆没理他，翻个身就睡过去了。  
穆勒那天显得特别焦躁，具体原因不明。

即使这样，穆勒还是坚强地待在小镇，并且用最短的时间和镇上的居民们熟络起来，上至六七十的老人，下至两三岁的孩子，都特别喜欢“拉姆先生面包坊的那个帮工”。  
对，拉姆的面包店被穆勒强行赐名，这个高瘦的Alpha还不知道从哪个木匠那里买了一块牌子，写上名字之后就挂在店门口，拉姆对他的字早就无力吐槽了，久而久之还觉得那块牌子不错。  
都是被穆勒洗脑的下场。  
穆勒的腿脚很勤，平时没事的时候就帮拉姆买面粉啊，他甚至还会修烤炉，拉姆很好奇他是什么时候学的这门手艺。  
“很简单啦，跟窍门的技巧差不多呜呜呜——”  
后面是拉姆捂上他的嘴的声音。  
“你能不能不提以前的事儿？”  
“哦。”  
“对了，咱们家的炉子不太顺，你给看看？”  
“菲利你看我这么厉害，不给我点儿奖励？”  
穆勒凑上来讨了一个吻，笑呵呵地跑掉了。

回到小镇的第三年，尤里安出生。穆勒抱着那个小肉团又哭又笑，拉姆翻个白眼心想能给我倒杯水吗我好渴。  
尤里安的出生也让拉姆认识到穆勒的另一面。以前拉姆从来不知道穆勒是个这么细心的人，就差每天写日记记录尤里安的成长过程了。穆勒那时候要照顾拉姆和尤里安，尽管拉姆说自己不需要照顾，但是穆勒坚持不让拉姆继续开面包店，至少这两个月不行。  
施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基的孩子已经两岁了，他们还想带着孩子来看看拉姆，不过被拉姆拒绝了，他很容易就能想到等到波多尔斯基来到镇上和穆勒都能一起表演节目了，所以他向施魏因施泰格要了他们孩子的照片，顺便把尤里安的照片寄了回去。  
谢天谢地尤里安没继承穆勒的褶子，但愿他也没继承拉姆的身高。尤里安很快就能跟着穆勒去踢球，拉姆负责给他们准备吃的喝的还有毛巾。如果拉姆愿意他们可以三个人一起踢球。穆勒的梦想就是让尤里安给拜仁踢球，所以他给尤里安制定了什么训练计划。拉姆烤面包的时候跟穆勒商量你能不能切点儿实际，穆勒咧着嘴说保不准尤里安会成为下一个三冠王成员呢。拉姆早就放弃说服穆勒不要做梦了，其实他也想尤里安能有一个美好的未来。  
拉姆绝对想不到他的生活会这样平静地过下去，有托马斯，还有尤里安。

【番外完】


End file.
